PAST AND PRESENT
by ZOEYSEES
Summary: BELLA GETS VISITED BY PEOPLE FROM HER PAST, TANYA TRIES HER BEST TO GET EDWARD AND UNEXPECTED THINGS OCCUR.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO ADD DAMON AND STEFAN BUT I PROMISE I WILL.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**I was at the main house staring out a window all alone, every else had gone hunting, Nessie was with Jake at La Push having a sleepover. Ever since I became a vampire I didn't need to go hunting a lot, my eyes even changed back to the color I had when I was human. Carlisle says it could just be my other power, but I just don't believe it. I think I know why, I just can't seem to realize it. It's like I need to remember something, but I can't.**

**I was lost in my thoughts for a really long time before I felt strong arms wrap around me. Naturally I relaxed.**

**"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I turned around so that I was facing him, I twined my arms around his neck.**

**"Yeah. Why?" I was fine. I loved being a vampire, but I felt like something was missing. Something I wasn't seeing, something that had to do with my past. Something important. I didn't hadn't notice that Edward was trying to get my attention and everybody else was just staring at me. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle looked worried, Alice looked upset and worried, Rose looked upset, and Esme and Edward looked worried and concerned.**

**"What?"**

**"Bella you just blanked out for a second." Jazz answered.**

**"Oh." Was I really that caught up in my thoughts**

**"What I wouldn't give to read your mind." Edward whispered,**

**"Everything's fine really. I was just think about something and I got caught up in it."**

**"What were you thinking about?" Emmett asked. **

**"Nothing important." I said. Edward was about to answer, but someone knocked on the door. Who ever it was just saved me. I used my vampire speed to beat ****all of them to the door. I grabbed the door knob, I was about to open it when a familiar sent filled my nose. I know it from some where, but where? I pushed it out of my mind for some other time.**

**I opened the door and in front of me where two very familiar figures. I felt a connection with them, but I didn't know what it was.**

**"Hey I'm Bella. Why don't you come in?" I had a feeling that they didn't need the invitation to come in, but I wanted them to know it was okay. I walked toward Edward stopping a few feet in front. My family was already in battle positions with Carlisle at the front. **

**"Cool it guys. They aren't going to harm you." I don't know where that came from. They all looked shocked at what I just said, just like I was.**

**"Bella how can you be so sure?" Jasper asked.**

**"I don't know." I whispered knowing that they all hear me. Wait did I just say they could all hear me? CRAP!**

**"Well then what are your names?" Edward asked.**

**The one who had blue eyes opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to the punch.**

**"Damon, and the one next to him is Stefan." I stated. How did I know that? Damon and Stefan were smiling like they found what they had been looking for. I ****was tired of this. Who were they and how do I know everything about them.**

**"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you and how the hell do I know you?" I could literally feel everybody tense, everybody but the Damon and Stefan that is. **

**"Come on Bella, can't you remember your favorite..." Damon started, before I flung myself at him. OH MY GOD! How could I forget them. That's why my eyes changed into their original color after I was turned. I let Damon go and flung myself at Stefan. I knew Edward and the rest of the family was shocked and confused at what they just saw.**

**"Explain." Edward said, I nodded.**

**"You better sit down." I turned to my brothers. **

_**Your gonna have to help me. I don't remember everything. That's why I didn't recognize you. **_**I could send messages with my head to whoever I wanted to and could read their mind in return. I could compel any human, vampire, and werewolf to do my bidding. (Not that I would, but if I had too then I would) I stood in between my brothers just like old times. **_**Just like old times. **_**Stefan sent. Damon and I couldn't help chuckling at that, which got us confuse looks from my family.**

**I started, "What do they smell like to you?" I looked into their minds to see what they thought.**

What the hell is she talking about? Wait a minute they smell like humans. **Wow! I didn't think Rose, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle would be thinking the same thing as Emmett. I looked into Edward's next. **They smell like humans. That's what they are. What I wouldn't give to read her mind. **Both Damon and Stefan chuckled next to me. At least I know why.**

**"They do smell like humans, but they aren't. They're vampires." **

**"WHAT!" They all shouted. Should have seen that coming.**

**"What does that have to do with you?" Esme inquired. Was she the only calm one? I used my newly found powers to check. Yeah she is the only calm one.**

**"Well...have you ever heard of the Salvatore's?" I could practically see the grin on Damon's face, so I elbowed him. **_**Be nice.**_

**He nodded. "How much do you know about them?" I know they're the ones that are suppose to be asking the questions, but I need to know what they know.**

**"They're two vampire brothers, but not the same kind as we are." I didn't have the heart to correct Edward. I glanced at Damon to help me out.**

**He did. "Well your wrong. It's not two vampire, it's three." **

**"Two brothers and their sister." Stefan finished.**

**"How the hell would you know?" Rose sneered. I love her, but if she sneers at my brothers again I will hurt her.**

**Stefan answered her. I closed my eyes waiting for his response. "Because that's who we are." I heard seven gasped.**

**COMMENT IF YOU WANT. JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO.**

**DAMON'S POV**

**Stefan and I had been on the search for our little sister ever since that BITCH kidnapped her from us. We looked everywhere for her, well almost everywhere. We were on our way to Forks. Lexi had told us where she might be, before Katherine killed her. Bella's not going to be happy about that, she and Lexi were close and I mean close like sisters.**

**Stefan and I had split up to cover more ground. I had just contacted him and was meeting him at the airport. Funny we never could stand each other, but that sure as hell didn't stop her from trying. Now look at us working together to find our sister, the only one who understood us. She understood me like no else could or will. The same thing goes for Stefan. **

**"Brother." I said as I was walking toward him.**

**"Damon, it's good to see you again. So why did you bring me to Forks?"**

**"Lexi gave me a tip that Bells might be here, that is before Katherine killed her." You couldn't here the sadness in my voice, but I know someone who would be able to tell.**

**"Bella's not going to be happy about that. Actually she might just find Katherine and kill her herself. And we both know how that's gonna turn out."**

**He was right she would do that and I would make sure I had some part in her death, whether my sister wanted me too or not. I could probably say the same for Stefan.**

**We started to walk to the car. We got in and drove around Fork with the windows down. I caught a whiff of her scent in the woods and on the road. I turned to look at Stefan and he nodded. If Bella was there and being held against her will, then we would take her. Even if it meant killing vampires, or humans, whatever creature that were there would be dead.**

**I miss my sister. Stefan and I both agree that she's our favorite sibling. I drove to where her scent was the strongest. We arrived at a big house. It's something that Bella would have liked , but not where she would like to live. She always liked fairy tale houses. I don't really know why, but I have a pretty good idea why.**

**I used my super hearing to see if anyone was home. Well it looks like someone was worried about someones else. Stefan was about to knock when we heard a familiar voice. We both turned to look at each other, we would know that voice anywhere. It's Bella. No doubt it's her now.**

**I knocked on the door and heard my sister say she was going to get it. The door opened to reveal my sister. It was great to know that she was alive and happy. I could tell by the look on her face that she knew us, but didn't remember how. CRAP! She didn't remember who we are, Katherine was going to get it now.**

**"Hey I'm Bella. Why don't you come in?" I will do whatever it takes to make sure she remembers who we are. Even if it's the last thing I do. We didn't need an invitation to get into the house, something tells me she already knew that. I looked around to see that seven vampires were in battle positions, the leader was in the front with his mate. Bella walked over to one of the vampires. **_**She just had to fall in love with a vampire. **_**I sent to Stefan. **_**At least she's happy. You can tell that by how he looks at her. **_**I looked over at them and Stefan was right you could tell that they love each other a lot. They were soul mates. **_**I hate it when your right. **_**I didn't like that my sister's mate was another vampire, but her happiness meant more to me.**

**"Cool it guys. They aren't going to harm you." Wow, she doesn't remember us and she still said that. She felt a connection and she knew it meant something. They were all shocked including her, at the words that came out of her mouth.**

**"Bella how can you be so sure?" A blond male asked her.**

**"I don't know." She whispered. Maybe she just needs to know where she remembers us from. That might help her in some way. **

**"Well then what are your names?" The boy who was next to Bella said.**

**I was about to speak, but like always my sister beat me to the punch. "Damon, and the one next to him is Stefan." I couldn't help grinning and Stefan couldn't either. Everybody else was shocked, including her.**

**"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you and how the hell do I know you?" I felt everybody tense, but Stefan, me and Bella. If I could feel that then so could Stefan and Bella.**

**"Come on Bella, can't you remember your favorite..." I started, before she flung herself at me, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. After a while she flung herself at Stefan, we could all tell that her family (I think that's who they are) was confused and shocked at what she just did. She turned to back to face her family.**

**"Explain." The bronzed haired boy said. She nodded.**

**"You better sit down." She turned back and faced us.**

_**Your gonna have to help me. I don't remember everything. That's why I didn't recognize you. **_**Figured she was going to need our help. Katherine had erased her memories. She moved, so that she was standing in between Stefan and myself. **_**Just like old times. **_**My brother sent. Bella and I couldn't help couldn't help chuckling at that, which got us confuse looks from her family.**

**She started off with the obvious question, "What do they smell like?" I looked into their minds to see what they thought.**

What the hell is she talking about? Wait a minute they smell like humans. **All of them, but one said. **They smell like humans. That's what they are. What I wouldn't give to read her mind. **Both Stefan and I chuckled, at what one of them thought.**

**"They do smell like humans, but they aren't. They're vampires." As expected they all shouted.**

**"What does that have to do with you?" The caramel haired woman asked. WOW! She was the only calm one.**

**"Well...have you ever heard of the Salvatore's?" I was beginning to wonder who hadn't heard of us. Bella could practically see the grin on my face, so she elbowed me and sent me a message.** _**Be nice**__._

**"How much do you know about them?" Just like her to always get to the point. Well almost always.**

**"They're two vampire brothers, but not the same kind as we are." The bronze haired boy answered. I could tell that she didn't have the heart to correct him. Yup they were mates alright. She glanced at me to help her out.**

**"Well your wrong. It's not two vampire, it's three." I did**.

**"Two brothers and their sister." Stefan finished.**

**"How the hell would you know?" The blond woman sneered. I knew that if she ever did that again, I would have to calm down and hold back my sister**.

**Stefan answered her. Bella closed her eyes waiting for his response. "Because that's who we are." I heard seven gasped. Knew they would react like that. I felt my sister get tense and nervous. Stefan felt it too, because we both stepped closer. She opened her eyes. **_**Thank you. **_**She always did feel better whenever she felt our presence**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Like old times Stefan and Damon stepped closer to me whenever I need them. They both knew that there presence always calmed me. It did help, but not completely. I opened my eyes. **_**Thank you.**_** I sent to my brothers. I gave it a few minutes for my family to take in what they just heard, before I broke.**

**"SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!" I was losing my mind over her. I didn't want to read their mind to see what they thought. I wanted to give them some privacy. **_**Be patience Bella. **_**Damon sent. **_**I know. I know. I just couldn't stand the silence. **_**I sent back. **_**You never could.**_** I had to chuckle at that. Stefan laughed too, probably hearing our conversation. **_**Somethings don't change. Do they Stefan?**_** Damon and I laughed at his expression he knew I knew he was listening.**

**I noticed my family had been slient during our mind conversation and didn't know what was happening. I looked over at Edward. I could tell he was deep in thought and still hadn't recovered from what he just heard. I looked at the rest of my family to see that they were recovering from what they heard.**

**"Bella we need some answers and an explanation." Jazz said. I nodded. I looked over at Edward he still had't recovered. He was really starting to scare me. I could feel my eyes turning darker. **_**It's going to be okay sis. He'll be fine, he just needs to think.**_** Stefan sent. I knew he was right, but I couldn't stand it. **_**Take a seat Bells, you need to before you legs give. **_**I smiled up at Damon, he always knew what I need. He returned the smile and pointed at the couch.**

**"Still the overprotected brother." I stated. Stefan chuckled.**

**"Still the same stubborn sister." I glared at my brother. He chuckled and I couldn't help grinning at that. **

**Em cleared his throat. "Take a seat, you're gonna need it." I said. Edward came to sit next to me, but I could see that he was still in thought.**

**"Well you guys know when they became vampires," They nodded. "Do you know why?" They shock their heads.**

**"Well a vampire by the name of Katherine," When I said her name both my brothers growled, "When she came to our town. We didn't know what she was, at the time I was 16, Stefan was 18, and Damon was 19. Our mother had already died sometime ago, our father invited her to stay with us for sometime. We didn't know that for her to enter our house she had to be invited in. She compelled Stefan to fall in love with her, but it was mostly just lust. Damon on the other hand fell in love with her for real. She loved Stefan. I knew from the very beginning that she would cause trouble. She feed Stefan some of her blood, knowing that when he would die he would become a vampire just like her. Damon took her blood willingly, not knowing what she had done to Stefan. My brothers had a complicated relationship and it was obvious they didn't like each other. They fought a lot, most of the time I was able to calm them down. Katherine thought that if she died then they would get over their difference's and be kinder to each other. So she faked her death, they were both outraged that they fought with swords. Out of anger Stefan stabbed Damon through the heart, seconds later Damon came back as a vampire and vowed to make his life hell. Stefan ran home and told our father what he did, outraged our father stabbed Stefan through his heart at the same time Stefan did to his. Damon had watched the whole thing through the window outside while I just listened to the fight. We knew that when our father died the house belonged to all three of us, so since they were vampires they could't be in the house. I knew what they were from the moment I saw Damon waiting outside. I invited both of them in knowing that they would never hurt me, even if they were thirsty. They stayed with me, knowing that if they left I would find someway to find them. A month after I turned 17 a friend of Katherine's visited the town Damon and Stefan wouldn't leave me out of their sight. So I escaped when they were both asleep. I hadn't been able to go outside by myself, so I couldn't vist a place that only I knew of. I saw the vampire there. His told me his name was Klaus and he leaned toward me, it looked like he was about to kiss me but really just wanted my blood. Damon tackled him before he could do anything, but Klaus wasn't alone. His brother was there. Stefan was helping Damon, that's when Klaus's brother made his move and went for my neck. By the time Damon and Stefan got him off me I had a few seconds before I died. So they feed me their blood. I transformed. Klaus and his brother had escaped. We've been together ever since, well that is before we were split up." I looked at my family, they were shocked at what I had just told them. I looked at my husband and he was frozen, he looked like was made of stone. He hadn't said one word and I was getting even more nervous and worried than before. I felt calm and knew it was Jasper's doing. I looked at him and thanked him with my eyes. He just nodded telling me he understood.**

**"What happened after that Bella." Esme wondered**

**"We were in Greece, it was 19 years ago. I loved the wood there, there was so much life, creatures, so much to see, so much to learn. We were playing a game I loved to play when I was little. I was in a tree looking, when I saw Katherine. She was going where Stefan was. I sent Damon and Stefan a message that Katherine was here. Damon climbed next to me and so did Stefan. Katherine climbed the tree in front of us. We got into an argument, said somethings that Emmett would be proud of. She swore vengeance on my brothers. Anyone who them knew that to hurt them they had to use me. We went to the cottage we had bought Damon and Stefan fought I stormed up stairs, slammed the door and fell asleep. I don't know what happened after that, except for knowing Renee and Charile to be my parents." I looked at my brothers, hoping that they knew what had happened to me.**

**Damon spoke next. "Stefan went upstairs to cool down, I went to check on you. I knew how much you hate it when we fight and thought you might need some cheering up. I opened the door to see the window open and a note on your bed. I looked around your clothes, shoes, books, music, everything was gone. I read the note. It told me that Katherine took you to get back at us. I called Stefan. We decided to spilt up and look for you. Lexi helped when she could."**

**"How'd you know she was here?" Rose asked.**

**"Lexi told us that she saw her here." He sounded sad when he said that.**

**"Damon what happened to her?" I need to know she was okay.**

**"Bella." I knew what was coming. I started to shake my head.**

**"No. She can't be. Katherine wouldn't, she wouldn't know that Lexi was the one that told you." I looked at Stefan he avoided my eyes.**

**I looked back at Damon. "How do you know it was Katherine who killed her?" I needed to know.**

**"I was talking with her over the phone." Damon winced when he said that.**

**I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. I was crying by then. Lexi was like a sister to me. It took Jasper along time to calm me down. I looked into Edward's eyes and felt safe and loved. I looked at my brothers. "Is Katherine alive?"**

**"We didn't know how long you would be here, but I swear on our way here I looked for her." She was still alive.**

**"You know what's going to happen next." They nodded. I was going to look for her and find her. Then I was going to kill her like she did to Lexi.**

**"You know that I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." I nodded. He would want a chance to hurt her as much as me. I felt Edward's grip on my tighten. I knew he didn't like the idea of me leaving, but if I wasn't killed I would come back. I leaned back into him, knowing that he would relax a bit.**

**"So are you staying?" Carlisle asked.**

**"We don't know really." Damon glanced at me from the corner of hie eyes. Great, it's my choice.**

**"Please. I missed you guys and you deserve to know your family and your niece." I told them. Nessie had a right to know he uncles and I had missed my brothers dearly. Both Stefan and Damon were shocked at the word niece, but like always Damon recovered first.**

**"I always knew you'd be the first one to get kids, whether they were adopted or biological." The whole family couldn't help laughing at that, even Edward had a huge grin on his face.**

**"Why would you say that dear brother?" I responded like I used too.**

**"You always wanted kids when we were human and I remember several times when you almost became a teacher just to be around them." Emmett laughed at that.**

**"And I remember how I had and still do have you wrapped around my finger, just like every other child had when we were humans." I threw that in for payback and he knew it.**

_**Well played dear sister.**_

_**Not so bad yourself dear brother. **_**We couldn't stop ourselves from laughing our asses off. My whole family, but Stefan and Damon was confused. Although Jasper looked like he was on the edge of laughing to. Probably overwhelmed from me and Damon.**

**"We can send messages with our minds and we read minds too." I wasn't going to tell them about my personal powers and other powers. I could take any vampires power and use it for myself. Right now I had Alice's, Jasper's, and Edward's power, a few of my very own and my more when I see the Volturi or other vampires with powers I'll get more. Oh wait I can make-up any power and twist it, like I can see the werewolves future. The only thing it took to get/realize these powers was to remember a part of my past and see my brothers again, because then I would remember having them and how to use them.**

**"Bella why are you happy, surprised, and grateful?" Jazz asked. everybody tuned to look at me.**

_**You remember don't you. **_**It was pretty funny whenever my brother did that, but I didn't feel like laughing right then. I nodded.**

**"Great, another mind conversation where I don't know what the hell is happening." Em really needed to chill. Maybe I could help him?**

**"Jazz, stop calming me down."**

**"It's not me Em." They looked at my brothers, who looked at me.**

**"It wasn't us, Bella would you like to tell your family something that you just remembered?"**

_**As a matter of fact I wouldn't Damon.**_

_**Tell them, they have a right to know. **_**CRAP! They do have a right to know, just not every detail.**

_**Fine, but I'm not telling them the whole truth.**_

_**FINE!**_

_**Glad to know you agree. **_**Damon always knew how to push my buttons, and I knew how to push his.**

**"I had powers and I just realized that I still have them." I didn't want to tell them anymore, but knew I had too.**

**"What kind of powers?"**

**"Well I have the basic, I can read minds, compel creatures, send messages by mind and receive them, then there's the one I got in this life time which is a mental shield, and then the ones I had before."**

**"What are those?" Rose asked, not sure if she wanted to know or not.**

**"I can have any power I want by think of it and twisting it and I can take another vampire power and twist it. I have Alice's power, but I can see Nessie and the wolfs and I can see why something happened and call a vision at will. It also explains why I'm still faster and stronger." I stopped there. That's all they needed to know. Those are the basics and they didn't need to know anymore. I hate the other powers that I had and never used them, and I wasn't planning on useing them anytime soon.**

**"COOL. It's about time we had someone awesome in the family!" Em always knew how to ease the tension. I looked outside at the sun. It's 5, Nessie was on her way home. **

_**Damon what time is it?**_

_**5 why?**_

_**Your niece is on her way home and should be here in a few minutes.**_

_**What does she look like?**_

_**Me and her father, she has dad's curls.**_

_**Really dad's curls, only you got that.**_

_**I know, but they look better on her.**_

_**Does she date?**_

_**Yeah, she has the mind and body of a teenager when really she's only 3.**_

_**Your kidding right.**_

_**No, she's half vampire and half human.**_

_**Well that explains it.**_

_**I know.**_

_**So your married.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**To the guy with his arm around you.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Do you love him?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Does he love you?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**You sure.**_

_**100% and more.**_

_**Okay. You do know that if he does anything to hurt you, I'll hurt him.**_

_**And you know I'll do everything I can to stop you.**_

_**Yeah I know.**_

_**Good. Here she comes. **_**I could hear Jake's car coming down the road. He's gonna see Damon's car and smell them. He's not gonna be happy. Edward was sliding his hands up and down my arms. Of course he could sense how nervous I was. I heard the car doors open. I looked at my brothers. They nodded and went outside. Everybody else looked at me.**

**"They'll be back." They nodded understanding.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**The front door opened, "MOM! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I laughed at that.**

**"Bells, you mind telling me why there are humans here." Jake got straight to the point. I nodded. **

**"Nessie why don't you and Jake take a seat."**

_**Come back.**_

**My brothers entered, Nessie looked nervous. Probably afraid she couldn't control herself.**

**"Damon, Stefan I like you to meet your niece." Jake and my daughter gasped.**

**"Why are they here? Wait they're your brothers?" Jacob asked. I nodded my head yes.**

**"I have uncles that I didn't know about, until now." I nodded at my daughter.**

**"Jake do your legends talk about the Salvatore's." He nodded.**

**"Nessie has anyone told you about them." **

**"Yeah Uncle Jazz and Em did." I glared at those two, Nessie should of heard it from Carlisle.**

**"What do you know about them?" **

**"Well they're two brothers who are vampires, but not the same as you guys." Jake said and Nessie nodded.**

**"Well you were misinformed, the two brothers had a sister."**

**"Bells how do you know?"**

**"Like I said it's a long story. I'm their biological sister, I was turned like them. I was kidnapped by another vampire who had a grudge against us and she erased my memories of them and somehow made me a baby again. They have been looking for me for 19 years and finally found me." I explained as fast as I could, but slow enough that they could understand.**

**"I knew you were acting weird lately." Figures Jake would say that.**

**"So I have blood related uncles, not that I don't love you Em and Jazz." I nodded at my daughter and she threw herself at Damon and Stefan.**

_**Like mother, like daughter. **_**I chuckled at that. I loved having my brothers back. I missed Damon being an overprotected brother, I missed having someone who understood me on the same level that I understood them. I missed how they were able to comfort me by just being there. I missed how Stefan and I had hunting games and he would never go easy on me and I still won. How we would all just rough-house for fun and end up wet, even if there was no water for 600 miles. Damon and Stefan chuckled along with me about the things I missed most.**

**The whole family was going to have to get use to this and they knew it. Jake being who he is started question my brother. Nobody and I mean nobody (other than Edward) knew me better than Damon and Stefan. I was going to have to stop a fight soon if Jake didn't stop. Stefan and I both knew how Damon gets when he's angry.**

**"Jacob that's enough." I said as nicely as I could. Emmett had been watching Damon and knew that if I hadn't stop him them he would have seen a fight.**

**"Come on Bells, can't you let me have fun once in awhile?" Em whined in a baby voice, which had my brothers falling and laughing on there asses. I bet they were remembering the times when I did that.**

**"Sure Em, as long as it doesn't have to do with my brothers who I just got back and my husband." I said in a very serious voice, telling him I meant every word.**

**"Glad to know you care about me too Bella."**

**"Lets face it Jasper you and Emmett rough house whenever you can." **

**"Can't argue with that." Stefan was distracted with answering questions for Carlisle, while Em and Jazz were talking with Damon about the hunting grounds. Great to see them getting along. I felt a pair a strong arms wrap around my waist. Knowing who it was I leaned back so that my back was against Edward's chest. His grip on me tighten. I turned around so I was facing Edward and looked into his eyes. Like always I saw love, happiness, wait what is that, it's anger. Why would he be angry? Before I could blink it was gone just like that, I thought I had imagined it. I would ask him later. I wanted to see if my brothers had noticed anything so I jumped into their minds making sure they couldn't tell I was there.**

I really hate it when your right.

I know Damon, but she's happy you can tell he loves her a lot just by looking at the way he looks at her. They're mates and there's nothing you could do to stop that.

I know that. I love Bella, and we both know that I wouldn't destroy or kill something or someone that made her happy. Even though I don't like the fact that he's a vampire I can deal with him, but if he hurts her then nothing will stop me from hurting him.

Wrong Bella will stop you, no matter what.

Then it's a good thing she doesn't know.

I doubt that, but you could be right.

**At least I know what they think of him. They don't care as long as I love him. I know in time they will get along, but it's going to take Damon a lot longer to get along with Edward than it will be for Stefan. Mostly because Damon's almost as stubborn as me and Stefan does what he thinks is right, and he'll give Edward a chance faster. I really hope Tanya doesn't show her ugly face anytime soon. Who am I kidding she'll show up, which means I have to warn my brothers and tell them what I heard her and her sister Kate talking about last time they were here. Rosalie doen't want other people to know, but she does care about me in the same way I care about her. She's also the only one who believes me when I told them about the conversation. Nobody else does (other than Jacob),Nessie doesn't know because she likes Tanya and I can't do that to my own daughter. What kind of a mother would I be if I did? A bad one!**

**"Bella?" Emmett was trying to get my attention.**

**"Sorry what?"**

**"Are you okay, We felt you get worried and scared for a second." Damon stated. He gave me his you are going to explain later look, and Stefan did the same. Brothers can't live with them, can't live without them.**

**"I was thinking about somethings, and it brought back a few memories. It's no big deal." I looked around at my family. Damon didn't believe it, Stefan was close to beliving it, and Edward had his suspicions, they rest of the family bought it.**

_**Bella you need to explain now. **_

_**Later, Damon. I can't right now. I promise you will know, but not now. **_**Both my brothers nodded. I used Alice's gift to see if Tanya was coming anytime soon, so far she wasn't. I'll be checking every minute though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO MEYERS, AND L.J. SMITH. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND EVENTS IN THE STORY.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**It had been a week since my brother found me. They were living in mine and Edward's old room. They had to share until Alice finished the guest room. I was in the living room with the rest of the family, cuddling to Edward more than Damon liked. When both me and Alice got sucked into a vision. I was blocking her from Edward just in case.**

******VISION*******

**I was running and needed to splash some water on my face. I ran to a river close by and looked. I splashed water on my face before looking at my reflection and adjusting my hair.**

******VISION******

**I was pulled out. That was the closet river to the cottage and that face was Tanya's. Alice didn't see why she was coming here, or that she was coming here alone. Lying to her family. Damon and Stefan had to know. I knew that Damon would believe me even if he hadn't met here, Stefan might, but I knew I could count on Damon 100%. I looked over at Jasper and blocked his thoughts from Edward. I knew how I was feeling, 'cause I was looking at me through his eyes. I pleaded to not tell Edward how I was feeling. He nodded.**

_**Follow me boys. And don't be slow.**_

**I ran as fast as I could, feeling my brothers behind me and nobody else. I stopped on a cliff that had the perfect view of the ocean and sat on the edge.**

**"Bella what happened back there. You were scared and afraid of something. We know you, which means we know it takes a lot to scare you like that."**

**I knew they had noticed. Even if nobody else did I knew one of them had noticed, but if both of them noticed then my emotions must have been shouting to be heard. I sighed.**

**"Remember when you first got here and you wanted an explanation on why I blanked out for a few seconds."**

**"It was more like minutes, but yeah." Damon said.**

**"It's time you know." They sat next to me and I put a hand on each of their cheeks and showed them how Tanya acts around Edward, the conversation that I over heard. I kept going up until the vision ended. I pulled my hands away, waiting for them to say something, but they didn't. I left out the part when Kate told me to listen in, she knew I was there. She knew how Tanya still felt, she wanted to help me. For that I was grateful. Only one other person knew (other than me and Kate) and it was Rose. She wanted every detail and I gave it to her, of course Edward came just when she was thinking it over so I blocked her mind and she told what I could do and what was best for the family. Edward didn't know what we were talking about so stayed out of it. He did ask and still did, if he didn't believe me when I told them about the conversation then he wouldn't believe me now.**

**I didn't realize I had started to cry. Really tears were falling down my face. Two day ago I wanted the ability to cry and now I was. Damon put his arms around me trying his best, but he's not the one I needed. I saw a part of the vision that Alice didn't and it Edward and Tanya kissing. They didn't break apart until I pulled her off by the hair. It hurt a lot. Stefan must have known who I needed because he I came back to my sense he wasn't here and neither was Damon. I was alone. I heard distant talking and footsteps going at full speed. I wasn't paying enough attention to know who it was, but I was crying to hard to think straight. I could lose Edward, my mate, my true love, my husband, my entire world all because of Tanya.**

**Arms wrapped around me pulling me closer. I knew those arms, no matter what stated I was in. Edward tried to get me to talk, but I couldn't. My brain couldn't focus. I just need him to comfort me and tell me that he loved me no matter what was said or what happened. And that's exactly what he did.**

**After sometime I calmed down. Edward raised his hand to my chin and lift it up so that I was looking into his eyes. I could see he was worried, and how much he loved me by looking into his eyes, how did he do that? We just stared at each other. I hadn't realized that tears were still falling down my face until Edward wiped them away with his hand or with kisses. The sun was about to go down and I just wanted to watch it with Edward. He lifted me up and sat me down on his lap, I snuggled closer to him.**

**We stayed 2 hours after the sun had gone down not talking, not needing to. We got up 'cause Tanya would be here in 6 hours. I needed the support of the people who believed me. I still didn't know if my brother did or not, but I was going to find out as soon as I got home. Before I even had the chance to enter someone slammed into me. Edward had to catch me before I fell, he didn't let go.**

**"Nessie, don't hurt your mother." Edward said trying not to laugh.**

**"Sorry Mom, I was just worried about you. Uncle Stefan came and Dad left pretty fast, I thought something happened to you." I looked at Stefan and scowled at him he was gonna get it.**

**"Nessie, I'm fine your uncle over-reacted."**

_**Damon, Stefan don't you dare tell her what really happened. I already have people worrying about me I don't need my own daughter too.**_

_**We understand.**_

_**Thank you, now do you believe me.**_

_**Yeah I do.**_

_**Stefan?**_

_**I'm sorry sis. I want too, but I can't. I haven't even met her, but I do believe that she dislikes you and that's enough for me to be on your side. **_**I released myself from my husband's and daughter's grips and threw myself at my brothers. Since they were standing together, they both fell down with me on top of them. Just like old times.**

**The entire family was laughing the asses off. Even we were. As I got up I saw Rose and Jake raise their eyebrows as if to say do they know, and do they believe you? I nodded and Jake gave me a hug. A lot of people were stunned, but not Rose or my brothers.**

**"Thanks Jake." I said it nicely, but if you listened close enough you could hear the warning in my voice. I looked over at Rose who was looking for a way for us to get away so we could hug and act like real sisters.**

**"Rose do you mind coming with me?" I asked. Everybody was shocked including my brothers. She nodded. Before we left I turned to the family and said. "All Tanya needs to know about my brothers is that they are old friends of mine, and smelling like vampires won't be a problem." Damon cracked a smile at that. Rose had gone back to Emmett a kiss goodbye, so I did the same with Edward.**

**Once we got to a place only the two of us knew, she attacked me with questions.**

**"What the hell happened back there, do they believe you, what do they think about that bitch, what are we going to do, and why were you crying? They might not have been able to see it, but I did."**

**"Damon believes me 100%, Stefan only believes that she dislikes me. Damon hates her, while Stefan dislikes her for the way she treats me. I don't know what we're going to do. Alice and I saw a vision, but I saw why Tanya's coming here. She gonna try to get Edward."**

**"Okay, but why were you crying?"**

**"There was another part to the vision, in that future Edward was kissing Tanya." I did my best to not cry, but it was breaking my heart. I thought about what happened two hours ago and it help, a little. Rose gasped at the last thing I said.**

**"I'll do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen, Bella."**

**"Thanks Rose." I really needed Alice, but she didn't believe me like Rose did, so she couldn't know. We stayed and talked a little bit before heading back to the house. Both of us wanted to be there before Tanya did. I needed to be there so that I could control Damon from losing it in front of everyone.**

**Before I reached the back door Edward was in front of me with a worried look on his face. He thought something big was wrong since I wanted to talk to Rose. He saw that I was fine by searching my eyes. He leaned in toward me and I met him half way. My arms wounded around his neck, while his arms went around my waist pulling me closer. I got so lost in the kiss that I didn't notice anyone was watching, until that person cleared their throat. We pulled apart enough to see who person who interrupted us. CRAP! It was Damon. He was trying his best to hide his smirking, but I could still see it. So made one of his leather jackets appear in my hand. He got a horrified look on his face.**

_**If you know what's good for you, you won't say a word, or try to embarrass me. **_**He nodded in understanding. Edward saw the whole and understood some of what just happened. I threw Damon his jacket back and he relaxed a bit.**

**I heard a car coming down the road. Great Tanya's coming. I quickly changed my brothers smell to vampire and made sure that their human sent changed with them. We entered the house to wait with the rest of the family. Rose's mind was still blocked so she had some more time to think some of the things we talked about through.**

_**We have to be nice for Carlisle, he's been like a father to me please do this for me. **_**I gave my brothers my pleading face knowing they wouldn't be able to turn me down. Damon sighed, and Stefan nodded.**

**"After all these years, how does that still work?" I shrugged. I don't know why it even worked in the first place, so how should I know why it still works. I heard a car door open and then closed. Damon saw the look on my face and stepped closer. I relaxed a little bit more.**

_**Thanks.**_

_**Welcome.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT YOU GUYS. I'VE BEEN BUSY, BUT IT'S NOT EXCUSE WHAT SO EVER. SO TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I CAN EITHER POST ANOTHER CHAPTER, OR I CAN ANSWER ONE QUESTION PER PERSON ON THE STORY.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

**It's been a few weeks since Bella's brother came. She seemed a lot happier with them around. I was in the living room with the rest of the family, Bella was cuddling with me more than Damon liked. Alice and Bella got sucked into a vision. I tried to see what it was, but Bella was blocking me.**

**Alice came back first, still under Bella's shield. She looked at me.**

**"Edward did you see that?" I shook my head at her.**

**"Why is Bella still in the vision?"**

**"I don't know." I answered her.**

**"Alice what did you see?" Esme asked.**

**"The Denails are coming."**

**"When?" Rose asked. There was something else in her voice, but I couldn't tell what.**

**"In 6 hours."**

**"Crap!" Rose and Jake muttered.**

**I needed to know what Bella was feeling so I looked over at Jasper. Just as he was about to tell me his mind went blank. I looked over at my wife to see that she was looking over at Jasper who nodded. She then got up and ran, her brothers following behind her. I wanted to follow her, but Rose stopped me.**

**"Edward let them talk." I tried to read her mind, but she was blocking me.**

**"You know why she left?" It sounded like a statement, but it was a question.**

**"I have a pretty good idea." She looked at Jake who shrugged his shoulders. I was missing something.**

**"What I don't understand is why they would just leave. Dad? Is Mom, Damon, and Stefan coming back?" I looked at my daughter and nodded. She relaxed.**

**"Jasper what was she feeling. She blocked your mind from me."**

**"I can't tell you Edward. I promised her I wouldn't."**

**"Can you at least give me a clue." He shook his head. FUCK!**

**I started pacing the room. I don't know what time it was until Stefan came back without Bella and Damon. I was able to read Stefan's mind somehow. He was probably letting me. I ran at full speed, when he told me where Bella was and that she was crying and scared.**

**When I got there Damon was nowhere in sight. He must have gone back. I saw Bella on the ground. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her. I had no idea what was wrong with her.**

**After sometime she calmed down. I lifted her chin up so that I could look at her eyes. I was worried, but I love her so much that it kills me to see her in pain. We just sat there staring at each other, she was still crying. I wiped them away using my hands or kissing them off. I don't know how she was able to cry for real, I was going to have to ask her later. The sun was starting to go down, and I knew how much Bella loves to watch it, so I picked her up and placed her on my lap. She snuggled closer to me.**

**We stayed like that for 2 hours after the sun went down not talking, not needing too. We decided to go because Tanya would be arriving in 4 hours. I knew how much Tanya disliked Bella and how much Bella tried to ignore it, but I could see that it still got to her. I just had a feeling that the reason Bella was crying had to do with Tanya. I don't know how I know, but I know Bella enough to know that it was something big.**

**Before she even had the chance to enter the house Nessie slammed into her. I had to catch her so they wouldn't fall, I didn't let go after I caught her.**

**"Nessie don't hurt you mother," I said as best I could without laughing.**

**"Sorry Mom, I was just worried about you. Uncle Stefan came and Dad left pretty fast, I thought something happened to you." I forgot that Nessie was there when Stefan came. My beautiful wife looked at her brother and scowled him. He was gonna get it big time.**

**"Nessie, I'm fine you Uncle over-reacted." She stated.**

**Bella released herself for Nessie and my grip and threw herself at her brothers. Since they were pretty close the three of them fell. We were all laughing our asses off. I looked at my family to notice that both Rose and Jake were looking at Bella with their eyebrows raised, Bella was now standing. She nodded at something that I couldn't hear because she had blocked their mind from me. Jake gave her a hug, I was stunned why did he hug her and why wasn't Rose surprised about this, her brothers weren't either.**

**"Thanks Jake." Bella said nicely, but I swore it also sounded like she was warning him about something. She then looked over at Rosalie and said something that stunned me even more, "Rose do you mind coming with me?" What added to my surprise is that my sister nodded her head yes. What the hell was going on here?**

**Before they left Bella turned to the family and said, "All Tanya needs to know about my brothers, is that they are old friends of mine. And smelling like vampires won't be a problem." I saw Damon crack a smile at that. Rose gave Emmett a kiss good bye and Bella did the same with me, even though I was thinking about grabbing her and taking her to the cottage. I decided against it, thinking that her brothers wouldn't like that.**

**Once they were gone I looked at Alice.**

**"Alice do you have any idea where they're going?" I asked hoping she would see some part of the conversation.**

**"Sorry Edward, but your wife is blocking me." CRAP!**

**"Jasper, anything weird with her emotions, she was blocking you from me too."**

**"Sorry bro, nothing different, except that she was worried someone might slip about something. And Rose was a bit happy when Bella nodded her head, other than that everything was normal." What the hell was she keeping from me?**

**"What would make Rose so happy when Bella nodded her head?" Esme asked. I looked around the room to see Damon and Stefan gone, probably went hunting. I saw Jacob and thought he might know since he was happy enough to hug Bella when she nodded her head. I tried reading his mind, but couldn't. Damn she was blocking him too.**

**"Jacob, do you have any idea what Bella's keeping from me?" He nodded his head.**

**"What is it?" The whole family was paying attention now, even Nessie was.**

**"I can't tell you."**

**"Why not?" Alice said coldly.**

**"Because you won't understand."**

**"What the hell does that mean?" Em said/shouted.**

**"It means that I can't tell any of you for more than one reason. Mostly because you won't believe a word that I would say, if I told you." I was stunned. "You didn't believe her the first time, so why would you believe her now?" He whispered to himself so low, that I barely caught. What does he mean I didn't believe her the first time? Why was Bella so confusing sometimes. I went to sit down on the couch to think. Letting my mind go over every conversation that I had with Bella and I always believed her, so what does he mean?**

**I heard footsteps getting closer to the house and knew it was Bella and Rose. My sister's mind was still blocked. Great, now how am I suppose to know what they were talking about.**

**AGAIN REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL OF THE CHARACTER BELONG TO MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT YOU GUYS HOPE A DOUBLE UPLOAD MAKES IT UP!**

**BELLA'S POV**

**I heard her footsteps get closer to the door, she knocked on the door and I tensed. I felt Rose, Jake, Damon, and Stefan stepped closer to where I was. Carlisle went to answer the door. I had already told my brothers, Rose, and Jake that she was coming alone. The others didn't know, they thought the whole family was coming. My phone rang just as she walked in. I looked at caller ID to see that it was Kate. I excused myself and went outside. I had already sent message to my brothers and to Rose to follow me. I put her on speaker and told her who was here and my connection to Damon and Stefan.**

**"Bella, Tanya's not here and I was wondering if she went to your place." She asked.**

**"She did come here, and what Bella saw made her really scared and worried." Rose stated.**

**"I'm so sorry for that. I'll come as soon as I can to get her out of there."**

**"Thank you, Kate. I really appreciate that, and for telling me to listen to you two when you talked."**

**"It's no problem Bella. I know what Tanya can do when she wants something. I'll be there in 4 days maybe less if I can, don't tell anyone I'm coming. That way I can get there before she leaves and makes up an excuse."**

**"Okay. Well take it from here until you get here." I responded. Then hung up. We raced back to the house. Edward was by my side before I had a chance to speak.**

**"Sorry for that it was an important call." I said, hoping they wouldn't catch me lying. I was always good at lying.**

**"What was it about?" Tanya asked, daring me to tell them what the call really was about. I felt really mad. She had no fucking right to ask that or know what the call was about. I was ready to snap at her when Rose beat me too it.**

**"None of your or anyone else's fucking business!" I looked at her and mouth a thank you, she mouth a your welcome and no prob back. I looked back at the HO to see that she was filled with rage. I didn't want Nessie to be around when we started yelling.**

**"Jake, why don't you and Stefan take Nessie out for a bit." I said as normal as I could, so my daughter wouldn't notice a thing.**

**"Sure Bells. Come on Nessie."**

**"Can't Uncle Damon come too."**

**"I would, but I need to help your mother with something or else she'll get very mad and believe me nobody wants to see that. Right Stefan?"**

**"Ya you don't want to make her that mad, you won't survive a second." I knew they did that as a warning to Tanya.**

**"I've seen Bella mad and she's not that bad." Emmett stated.**

**"That's because I wasn't that mad. So far only one person knows how to clam me down enough to not kill or hurt anyone."**

**"And sometimes it doesn't work." Damon said, I chuckled at that. It was so true, I remember that day perfectly.**

**"Bella?" What?**

**"Ya?" Did I black out again?**

**"You keep doing that, you're starting to worry us."**

**"It's nothing, I swear. I was just remembering the day Damon was talking about. I'm fine, I just have a lot of things to sort out." I said while looking around the room. **

**"Where's Edward, Tanya, and Rose?" Hoping that Edward and Tanya weren't alone.**

**"Rose and Edward went to show Tanya where she is staying." Jazz answered. I calmed down a bit on my own, waiting for them to get back.**

**"Bella do you mind telling us why Rose snapped at Tanya and why you looked like you were about too?" Esme asked.**

**"Believe me I want to tell you, but I can't. You won't understand, I don't like keep secrets form you. It's better this way."**

**"I thought we told each other everything." Alice said in a whining voice.**

**"We do Ali, but you won't believe me." I felt like I was going to throw up. So I ran outside as far as I could before throwing up behind a tree. I don't know what just happened, but I have a pretty good idea and the one person who can help is Damon. My phone rang just as I was about to head back. It was a text from Kate saying she was arriving tomorrow. I told her that was fine and that I might have some news, but had to make sure I was right.**

**As I entered the door everyone was their looking at me and they all had a worried look on their faces, except Tanya who looked angry.**

**"Where the hell did you go?" Edward said.**

**"I had to clear my head and think for awhile and I couldn't do that with everyone staring at me whenever I black out. I'm sorry if I worried or scared you, but I really had to think." I rushed out.**

**"It's fine, just tell us next time." So he knew there was going to be a next time. I took the chance of saying that Kate was coming tomorrow. "Damon I just received a text that your friend is coming tomorrow and she wants to meet you were you met last time." I looked at Rose and blocked her thoughts, I watched as she realized what I said and a big smirk came on her face. Damon understood along with Stefan and Jake.**

**"Thanks for the heads up." He winked when he said that.**

_**Damon I need you to use your powers to see if you sense any other life inside me. **_**I watched at he froze and his eyes widen.**

_**Do you think your pregnant? **_**I nodded, realization came into his eyes as he realized the reason I left so fast in the first place. Since it was possible for me to have more children.**

_**Sis your carrying.**_

**"WHAT?" I shouted out loud by mistake.**

**"You heard me." **

**"That can't be." I wanted to have another kid, but it's just not possible.**

**"Stefan you check." Damon knew he was listening. He nodded. And checked, while I waited.**

**"Bella, he's right." He sounded happy and worried at the same time. I was too happy that Jasper seemed overwhelmed. I can see why. I was jumping up and down like Alice usually does. Rose looked at me funny so I sent her a message telling her the good news. She smiled really big. Everybody else was out of the loop. I was waiting until Tanya left tomorrow to tell my family the good news. I felt hungry.**

**"Anybody want to go hunt?' I asked. I looked at Damon and Stefan they needed to hunt and they knew I wasn't letting them stay. Everybody went, but Edward and Tanya stayed. I didn't like it, so I was going to hunt fast. **

**I realized that what usually satisfied my thirst, no longer did. I hunt 6 bear, 2 lions, and 3 covens of deer. Rose and my brothers where happy to see how much I ate while the rest of the family was stunned. I looked at the people who new the good news, and put my finger to my lips to show them to now let the other know.**

**"Well I'm full, so I'm heading back home." **

**I wish I had know what was awaiting for me when I got there.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**I walked upstairs wanting to read. I heard noises on the other side of the door. I opened it slowly so it wouldn't make a sound. I wish I hadn't. It was the vision coming true. Edward and Tanya were kissing. I waited for him to push her away, but he didn't. I used my vampire speed to go over there, pulled her by the hair and threw her down the stairs.**

**"I'll be with you in a minute sweetheart." I said through my teeth. I made my way to Edward, I was close to him when Tanya knocked me over. Destroying Esme's wall. I started using all my strength in fighting. Somebody grabbed me from behind before I was able to ripped off Tanya's head. I looked to see that the family was back. Edward came down stairs where we all were and I tried to lunged at him, but Em and Jazz stopped me from doing so.**

**"Stefan, Damon get Nessie out of here. No buts go now," I said. You could easily tell I was pissed. I waited a good long time before turning to Carlisle and Esme,"Do you know what you son was doing with that bitch in our bedroom?"**

**"You weren't?" Rose said with just as much anger as me, well almost as much. I sent the entire family what I caught them doing. They all gasp, Jake, Rose, and I were pissed. **

**"Emmett don't squeeze her so tight." Rose said scowling her husband. During this time I forgot about the baby and was heart broken.**

**"Em, Jazz let her go. NOW!" They let me go and I went to stand next to Rose and Jake moved to stand next to me.**

**"She was right from the beginning. Alice you of all people should have seen that coming." Jake said.**

**"She told you guys the truth and you didn't believe her." I felt like I was going to throw up again.**

**"Rose," She looked at me, "Rose they don't need to know and I need to go now." She nodded her head.**

**"You wrap this up Jacob, I'll take care of Bella." Good thing too. Jake didn't know I was carrying. Only my brothers and Rose knew. The door knocked and I went to answer it. BIG Mistake. It was Kate. Rose saw who it was.**

**"Good you're here, get your sister out of here now. She caused a huge fight." I felt the substance starting to come up my throat and ran to the closest bathroom in the house, and pucked my guts out. Rose helped me, by holding my hair. I saw that the door was closed. Em and Jazz wanted us to come out and we were close, but I had to throw up again. I knew Jasper could feel how I was feeling. So he knew I felt like crap!**

**When we finally came out. Tanya and Kate were still here. Carlisle started asking questions. "Carlisle, I'm fine." I looked at Jasper, "Sorry." I ran to the door and without looking back I spoke making sure they could hear me, "Edward I want a divorce. Tell Nessie I love her and that I had to go for sometime. Make something up, but we're through." I fought back the tears that we threatening to fall. I ran at full speed and didn't look back. It hurt. I know I'll always love Edward, but he cheated on me. I heard footsteps and knew it was Rose and Esme.**

**"Bella I'm so sorry and with the great news that you just found out."**

**Esme was out of the loop. I heard Rose ask if there was anyway to kill the baby without killing me, "I'm keeping the baby."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I'm not killing him or her because of what happened. I can't and I won't." Esme understood.**

**"Bella your.."**

**"Yes Esme. I found out yesterday and wanted to wait until Tanya left to tell you guys. Do me a favor and don't tell my brothers what happened please. Make sure Nessie gets the love of her mother..."**

**"Bella we can't do that, your not leaving her life are you?"**

**"Just for sometime. Nessie needs to get used to the idea of Tanya being her stepmother, so why not do it while I'm away." They were both about to say something when I spoke, "Please I just want to be alone for a few days, if I need one of you then I'll send you a message. Just please I need to be alone." They nodded, and hugged me before they left. I ran to a place that only I knew of, a place were I could think and nobody could find me. Not even my brothers.**

**ROSAILE'S POV**

**I can't believe my sister's vision came true. I swear if she loses that baby Edward was gonna get it. **

**"Esme don't think about the baby around..." I was about to finish when my phone started ringing. It was Bella.**

**"Sis."**

**"Your minds are blocked."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Yeah, just don't let anyone know where I am or to come look for me. 'Cause you won't find me." She hung up after that. **

**We head back. Kate and her bitch of sister were still here.**

**"What's she still doing here? I thought she'd be gone by now."**

**"Rosalie be nice." Like hell I was.**

**"Like hell I am. Because of the slut, sorry Kate, my sister is out there. Not letting anybody find here. Alice you won't be able to see her, Jasper you won't be able to feel her emotions, and Edward she wants nothing to do with you." I knew I was lying, but I had to do it for the baby and Bella's sake.**

**"Rose.."**

**"No saw how she looked at there, you know why she had to go to the bathroom, tell me that it wouldn't hurt if it was you." She sighed, I knew she'd understand.**

**"Tanya lets go, You've caused enough trouble as it is."**

**"I didn't do anything." I was about to answer, but Jasper put his hand over my mouth and calmed me down. Stupid empath. I felt my phone rang. It was a text from Bella.**

_Blocked u from jazz_

_Thnx_

_Ur welcome_

**Jasper saw the text and released me knowing he couldn't do anything.**

**"Tanya. Let's go."**

**"Not until Edward tells me too." I looked over at him waiting for him to tell her to leave.**

**"Edward tell her to leave." Emmett and Alice said at the same time.**

**"See he doesn't want me to leave."**

**"Tanya leave." Edward said.**

**"What?" **

**"Leave. I don't want you here."**

**"No! You heard Bella, she wants a divorce. We can finally be together."**

**"I don't love you and I never have, now leave."**

**"Kate." I stopped them.**

**"Thanks, for trying to get here on time." **

**She nodded, "I just wish I could have gotten here earlier then maybe this wouldn't have happened."**

**"This wouldn't have happened if my family believed Bella in the first place, so don't blame youself."**

**"Tell Bella I'm sorry. Rose do you now what news she had to tell me." I nodded.**

**"Block your mind." I waited for her to and sent her a text. She read it and turned to her sister.**

**"OUT NOW! Tanya you are in so much trouble..." I tuned out what she was saying.**

**"Don't let her know. It could cause trouble for Bella." I shouted hoping she would hear me.**

**I turned to the rest of the family.**

**"Rose we all thought you hated Bella." Alice said.**

**"I did, but not anymore. We came up with that for a reason that's between me and Bella."**

**"So all this time you liked her?" Jazz asked.**

**"No all this time I loved her like a sister."**

**"And you believed her when she told us what she overheard Tanya and Kate talking." Alice asked.**

**"Yes and so did Jacob."**

**"WHAT!" The whole family shouted.**

**Jacob went to stand next to me and nodded before speaking,"I knew. I believed her along with Blondie here."**

**"And Kate told Bella to listen when she was talking with her sister." I said.**

**"Wait, Kate told her to..." The mutt and I nodded.**

**"She also had a vision of Edward and that slut kissing."**

**"That's why you went with her after Alice had the vision and why she was still in it. She saw more than Ali." I nodded.**

**"CRAP!" Edward muttered. I couldn't hold it anymore.**

**"EDWARD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? BELLA WAITED FOR YOU TO PUSH TANYA AWAY, BUT YOU NEVER DID. SHE'S IN A CONDITION WHERE SHE CAN'T HANDLE A BIG AMOUNT OF STRESS OR DEPRESSION." I shouted at the top of my lungs. CRAP! Maybe she didn't want Edward to know about the baby.**

**"What condition?" When I didn't answer he got mad.**

**"Damn Rose. I have a right to know what condition my wife's in." That did it.**

**"You lost every right to calling her your wife when you where kissing that tramp."**

**"I was going to push her off before Bella came in."**

**"Bella waited more than 10 seconds for you to do that. You would have reacted in 1 second. So don't give me that crap 'cause I'm not buying it."**

**"Did you ever think that I was in shock for those 10 seconds?"**

**"I did and you still would have reacted in 1 or 2 seconds." I didn't think about him being in shock, but still he would have reacted before Bella had to do anything.**

**"You don't know how my mind works, so you don't know if I would have reacted sooner or not."**

**I was about to answer my asshole brother, but I got a text.**

_Rose can u bring me sum clothes books music and sum human food plz and $_

_Sure bella where do u want 2 meet_

_In the woods r place_

_Kk_

_Kk plz hurry_

_I'll try_

**I ran to the cottage and packed a few of Bella's things and grabbed some cash and some of her credit cards. I made sure I got her favorite books, music, and clothes that she would want to wear. My phone vibrate.**

_Bring esme and jazz with you_

_Ok_

**I ran back to the house.**

**"Where the hell are you going with that?"**

**"I'm going to see Bella."**

**"Can I come?"**

**"No. I doubt she wants to see her husband." I looked at Esme and Jazz, "She wants to see Esme and Jasper only. I don't know why so don't ask."They all nodded and Esme and Jazz followed me out to the car. I took Bella's knowing she would want to have it. I drove into town, to look for a fast food place that Bella would like if she was human.**

**"Are we meeting Bella in town?" Jazz asked, kinda confused.**

**"No."**

**"Then why are we here?"**

**"I told you the she was in a condition where she couldn't handle any stress or depression. If she was human and had the same condition then what is her condition?" I hoped her figured it out.**

**"As a human she would be carrying, but as a vampire..."**

**"She a special type of vampire, meaning that she is and can get pregnant."**

**"My sister's pregnant...That asshole."**

**"Jasper you can't let him know." He nodded.**

**"Esme do you have any idea what Bella would want to eat? She wants human food."**

**"Sure go to Taco Bell and order a number 8 that's her favorite okay." I did as Esme told me, then I went as fast I could to where we were meeting my sister. I got out and took her food, while Jasper helped with the luggage.**

**"Wait won't Alice see us and come along with the rest of the family."**

**"No Bella is blocking Alice from seeing her. So anything that has to do with Bella, she won't see." We arrived at the spot and I sat down on one of the rocks.**

**"Wow it's.." **

**"Ya I know Jazz. Bella picked it out, said it calms her and was a place that nobody, but she knew existed."**

**"Rose?"**

**"Ya Esme."**

**"How come you believed Bella when we didn't?"**

**"We've all seen they way Tanya throws herself at Edward. So when she told us what she heard it made all the sense in the world for her to say that. I mean why would she lie about something like that."**

**"Rose and Jake were the only ones to believe, therefore they were the only ones to know the other part of the vision." Bella jumped down for a tree.**

**"You shouldn't be doing that, it could hurt the baby."**

**"If fighting Tanya and being thrown into multiple walls didn't kill the baby, then jumping down from a tree won't either."**

**"So stubborn."**

**"Thanks for being here Rose."**

**"It doesn't matter you need me. I got you some tacos, clothes, your books and music, your car, cash and you credit cards."**

**"Thanks Rose and thank you for telling Jasper about the baby."**

**"You saw that?" She nodded. **

**"And so did Alice, but I made sure she doesn't tell anyone, I'm helping her block her brother." Is in that much pain that she can't say his name? I'm going to rip his head off. **

**"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you..." **

**"Jasper it doesn't matter." She walked over to him and hugged him.**

**We talked for awhile just the four of us. Bella wasn't coming home. She would have us bring Nessie to her and she wanted us to tell her brothers that she was out looking for Katherine. She didn't want them to know what happened, because Damon would kill Edward and she didn't want that. FUCK! Bella still loves him. I have to find out what happened for her sake and for the baby. It's coming into this world and he/she doesn't need to see their mother so sad and dead on the inside. We ran back to the house after saying our goodbyes.**

**"What took you guys so long? Alice had a vision about you, but she won't tell us."**

**"Alice you know what Jasper, Esme, Damon, Stefan, and I know. Nobody else does." She nodded her head.**

**"I just can't believe it. Edward Cullen if we somehow get Bella to forgive you, you better make it up to her big time. And if anything bad happens in her condition I will rip your lips off."**

**The back door opened. They're back. Nessie was asleep, Jacob took her upstairs.**

**"Hey where's Bella?" Damon looking worried.**

**"She went to look for Katherine." I responded.**

**"WHAT!" Wow!**

**"Is she crazy or something. She could lose the baby."**

**"Damon what the hell she didn't want them to know." I shouted.**

**"Well she should have thought of that before going to look for Katherine."**

**"You two know her best, find her and bring her back before the baby gets killed." Damon and Stefan left. With Damon cursing under his breath. Way to go sis.**

**"Will someone tell me who the hell is this baby that Bella could lose." Em asked.**

**I was about to tell him nothing, when my phone vibrated in my pocket.**

_Tell them the should know_

_R u sure_

_Yes_

_Ok damon and stefan went looking for you_

_Good what about nessie_

_She doesnt know anything_

_Ok keep it that way and tell alice where to find me and to bring em with her oh make sure they dont apoligze i understand_

_Ok sis_

**"Alice I think you know where to go. Right?"**

**"Yes Rose I do."**

**"Ok. Em go with her."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because your going to see Bella and you'll know what baby we're talking about." He nodded.**

**"Lets go." They left. I looked over at my brother.**

**"Bella's having a baby?"**

**"Correction you and Bella are having a baby...wait no your right she's having a baby. Your just the father." I responded as coldly as I could.**

**"Edward, we need Bella back and to do that we have to know your side of the story." He nodded.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ALL THE CHARACTER BELONG TO MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND THE EVENTS.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**I was waiting for Alice and Em to arrive, when I start to think. Maybe waiting ten seconds wasn't enough, maybe he was in shock or taken by surprise and was about to push her away when I grabbed her by the hair. No! He would have pushed her away before I pulled her away. I keep hoping to wake up and find out that it's just a bad dream. That I'm still pregnant, Damon and Stefan are here and that Tanya never came.**

**"Hey sis it's really good to see you." I jumped I hadn't been playing attention to my surroundings, so I didn't hear them coming. I got up and walked over to Emmett, who pulled me into a bear hug. **

**"Not so tight Em. I'm pregnant."**

**"Sorry sis."**

**"It's okay." Em put me down and I turned to look at Alice, who ran toward and nearly made me fall down if Em hadn't caught me.**

**"It's good to see you to Alice."**

**"Sorry Bella I just thought you wouldn't forgive us for not believing you."**

**"It doesn't matter I understand why you didn't. So no big deal."**

**We talked for awhile. It felt good to see them again, to hear Em's jokes and to feel Alice's perkiness. I wanted to see my family and stay with them forever, but I can't. Knowing that Edward cheated on me is what started this whole thing. Maybe if I hadn't fallen love with him things would be different, but I didn't. Maybe if we hadn't provoked Katherine then I wouldn't have been kidnapped, then I would probably never have meet the Cullens and never have fallen in love with Edward. Stupid Katherine. If she hadn't disgraced her family then I wouldn't be having this problem. I would have been dead by know. If it wasn't for Nessie and my unborn child then I would have either killed myself, or gone to the Volturi and begged for my death. Maybe I should. I could leave my baby with his/her father. Then I'll find Katherine myself and make her pay, not just for me but for my brother. She deceivers to die for them not for me, she may have hurt me badly in the past but she hurt my brothers a hell of a lot more than me. After I find her and kill her, I'll find a way to kill myself. After I say goodbye to my family and to my brothers. For not just being my brothers, but for being my family, friends, and fathers whenever I need them. In whatever form I need them to be in. I'll see them before I die, I'll make sure off that. My phone rang and I picked it up before even thinking about what I was doing.**

**"Bella. don't you dare go and kill yourself after that baby is born. DON'T YOU DARE!"**

**"It was just a passing thought Alice. It doesn't mean anything."**

**"Your lying. I'll send Damon and Stefan after you if you even think about killing yourself." Dammit. She's playing the Damon on me. Stefan I can handle, but not Damon. He'll die trying to save me from killing myself. I had no choice, but to do things her way.**

**"Fine. Just don't tell them a thing."**

**"Fine. We miss you. All of us."**

**"I doubt. that," I whispered, "Hows Nessie doing with the idea of Tanya being her step-mother?"**

**"Tany's not here."**

**"Oh, he's waiting for Nessie to get settled and then get her used to the idea. I get it. Alice I really need to be along right now, so bye and tell Nessie I love her." I hung up. I couldn't deal with her trying to get me to go back, because I can't see him again. My heart's already broken, I don't need more pain. They only reason I'm pulling through is for the baby and the pleasure of killing Katherine myself.**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**They baby's coming soon, I don't know when and I don't know how. I just know it's soon. It was the middle of the night. Rose, Jazz, Em, and Carlisle where on there way to see me. I was looking up at the sky, just starting at the stars. I felt the pain just as they reached me. Carlisle started checking me.**

**"The baby's coming Bella and you have to push.**

**"I have to what?"**

**"You heard me. I have to take you to the house." I nodded in to much pain to care.**

**"Jazz, please." He nodded. I felt the pain dull a bit. Emmett picked me up and carried me to the house. They ran at full speed. As soon as we got to the house I heard my daughter's voice.**

**"MOM! OMG! Is she gonna be okay?"**

**"Alice get her out of here." Rose said.**

**"Emmett put her down here."**

**"Bella I need you to start pushing when I say so."**

**"Rose I need you to hold her hand and encourage her to keep pushing no matter what."**

**"Shouldn't Edward be doing that?"**

**"Edward isn't here right now, so you do it."**

**"Actually he just got here Rose." Em responded. I screamed in pain. I knew Esme could hear me and I knew how much it hurt her too.**

**"Em get Esme out of here, she's in too much pain." He nodded. I heard someone coming, but didn't listen to Rose talking to them. I was to bust screaming in pain.**

**"Bella I need you to push now." I did my best, but I couldn't find my entire strength to push as hard as I could. I felt someone grab my hand. I knew it was Edward. Somehow I found that strength to push harder. I knew it was Edward who gave me that extra power to, as much as I didn't want to admit it I missed him and it felt good to feel his touch. He sat on the bed next to me, and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't protest, I leaned back needing his support. I needed to save my energy to push this baby into life. After all it was our baby that was being born.**

**After 10 hours straight of pushing, it was over. Carlisle was getting the babies clean so that I could hold them. I had twins. Edward was still holding me, but I was to weak to sit up on my own. Couldn't argue with that.**

**"What are you going to name them?" The whole family, but Nessie and Jake were here.**

**"Zoey Piper Salvatore Cullen and Samuel Artemis Salvatore Cullen." I answered smoothly.**

**"Well it sounds like you've thought about it for a long time." Jasper said. I felt nice to hear his lame joke.**

**"Well I had sometime, so ya I did think about." They laughed. I heard noise downstairs. A little bit of my energy came back, so I used it to heard. Rose and Em had gone downstairs to deal with whoever it was.**

**"Tanya you need to leave now."**

**"No! Emmett, I'm here to get Edward and you two aren't going to stop me."**

**"Well your wrong about that, because Edward doesn't want you. He and Bella just had another baby, actually twins. So back off. She already one vampire to deal with she doesn't need another to kill. And just know that if she doesn't kill you then I will." Wow she sounded like she meant every word.**

**"Rose, chill."**

**"I will not chill Em, because of her our sister and brother our fighting. They might be getting a divorce, we might never see Bella again. We both know that the first chance she gets she will find Katherine and she will die trying to kill her, or they both die. She's no match for her."**

**"How the hell do you know?"**

**"Damon and Stefan know her better than we do, better than Edward. They know what Katherine's can do and so does Bella. She will die trying to kill her or they both die. They knew she would try to look for Katherine on her own. That's why Damon was cursing under his breath. They saw it coming." Dammit she was right. They do know me better than anyone. Especially Damon, crap. I have to leave. My children will be fine. Tanya has what she wants. I better go. I got up and ran to my old bed room. Knowing Damon some of my clothes should still be there. I changed as fast as I could grabbed some of his cash and ran down stairs. I almost made it, but Em and Jazz held me down.**

**"What the hell let me go. I have a vampire to kill."**

**"No you don't. I'm not letting you." Edward said.**

**"Why? Your kids are safe and Tanya's still alive and madly in love with you. What more could you want? Now If you two don't let go I will use my powers against you and I really don't want to." I don't know why I said those things, they just came out. CRAP! I get like Damon when I'm angry. I threaten people. Even if I don't want to. I just can't help it. Call it a curse, if you will.**

**"I want you to hear me out." **

**"Fine. Edward I'll hear you out. Sorry if this hurts." As soon as the let me go I ran and bitch slapped Tanya as hard as I could. Making her face crack a bit. "Sorry if I hurt you girlfriend." Edward flinched at that. Well, good. He lead me to our meadow.**

**"Well you got me hear, so talk or I'll you and Tanya to take care of your children."**

**"Stop it Bella."**

**"Stop what?" Okay know I'm confused. He flinched and looked angry when I told him that he and Tanya should take care of the ?**

**"You said you'd hear me out, so please hear me out." He walked closer to me with each step.**

**"Fine. Talk fast."**

**"You never gave me a chance to explain my side of the story that day." I heard him tell his part of the story. I knew he was telling the truth. I just couldn't forgive him. He still kissed her, and didn't pull her away. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DEAL WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT! If I could then I would have, but I can't.**

**"I get understand and I know your telling the truth. I just...can't. I can't forgive you...for what you did." I started walking away.**

**"Let me prove that I love you." I stopped. Should I give him another chance. I mean...I don't even know what I mean. I do know that I love him, but is that enough to give him another chance...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, AND THE EVENTS THAT GO ALONG WITH IT.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Might as well give him a chance. It's not like I could turn him down if I wanted to.**

**"Fine. I'll give you one more chance to prove that you love me." Even though I love you.**

**"That's all I needed to hear." I was too distracted by his words to notice how close he had gotten to me. He leaned in. I don't know why my mind wasn't working, but it was working enough to kiss him back. OKAY! I wanted to kiss him back. I wanted to forget that he kissed Tanya, as much as I wanted to I couldn't. **

**We ran back to the house. I went up to see my kids. Tanya was still downstairs and I wasn't ready to deal with her. I picked up Zoey. I really wanted to get to know her, maybe I could. I could lie and tell them that their father betrayed me and that... No that wouldn't work. If they are anything like me then they won't believe that for a second. Just like I know that they'll know who their parents are the second they smell, or see them. Well great! I heard a bit of yelling, but I don't care. I just stood there holding my daughter. Her brother was asleep. It's seems like I regret having them, but I don't. If things don't work out with their father then I'm leaving for their sake, not mine.**

**"Bella?" It was Edward.**

**"Up here." I put Zoey down, she fell asleep. Sammy on the other hand woke up right away. It was like he was waiting for me to put down his sister, so that I could hold him. He will have me wrapped around his finger, halfway that is. I sat down on one of the rocking chairs, just looking at him when the door opened.**

**"Hey."**

**"Hey."**

**"Do you mind if I talked to you, without the kids?" I nodded and put Sam back in his crib. He looked at me as if to say hurry up. This kid was going to be like me in so many ways. Which means he was going to be like Damon in more ways than one. I walked out of the room. Edward lead me to the living room. Tanya was still there. Great!**

**"I'm going back upstairs."**

**"Wait." CRAP! Edward had grabbed me by the arm. Fine then I'll play your way, for now.**

**"Fine, I'll stay, but hurry it up Sammy's waiting." They all looked at me confused.**

**"Samuel. You don't think I'm going to call him that do you, because it's weird. Sam or Sammy works better." **

**"Oh." Well duh. What kind of a mother would I be if I could my son Samuel for the rest of his life?**

**"So what are we going to talk about?"**

**"Well first things first. Tanya get your ass out of this house." It felt nice to hear Rose sneer at someone again. She would be a great aunt and mom for Sam when he needed her.**

**"Bella don't even think about it." Dammit Alice.**

**'Why not? We both know how this is going to end, so I am thinking about it."**

**"You said you give us a chance." She stated.**

**"I said I'd give him a chance. That doesn't mean I don't love you guys I do, but I have to think about what's best for the twins. And that's what I'm doing."**

**"Bella.."**

**"No Alice. Put yourself in my position. What would you do?"**

**"They same thing."**

**"Exactly. Now if that's all we're going to talk about then I'll be upstairs." I pulled my arm away from his grasp and ran upstairs. I just needed to be alone, with my kids. Before I leave. I opened they door. Zoey was still asleep, but Sammy was awake. The minute he saw me he started squirming in his crib. This kid is going to be a handful. I picked him up and he calmed down. He snuggled closer to me. For a baby he was smart. I sat by the window, somehow knowing that he would love looking at the stars. The sun was coming up soon. I heard footsteps and knew they were Esme's.**

**"Bella?'**

**"Come in Esme." **

**"Sweetie."**

**"I know what you're going to say and ask."**

**"The answer to both is yes. I still do love Edward, and I want this to work as much as you do, but I'm not sure it will."**

**"Tanya's still downstairs. Isn't she?'**

**"Yes." **

**"Then I'll be here the rest of the night."**

**"Bella do you mind if I hold Zoey."**

**"Go right ahead. You might be the one that she needs when I'm gone." I whispered the last part. I know she caught some of it, but I didn't know which words she heard.**

**I was looking at my son, with Esme holding my daughter. The rest of the family was downstairs. I didn't want to know what they were talking about and I didn't care. I did hear Nessie voice and Emmett trying to stop her for finding me by saying that I needed to be alone. Which I did.**

_**Thanks Em. I know she wants to see me, but I just can't right now. **_**Some of them had already figured out how Damon, Stefan, and I communicate using our minds.**

_**No problem sis. Do you mind if I go up there and talk to you, and hold my niece or nephew?**_

_**Not at all.**_

_**Great!**_

**Esme left when Carlisle called her. Which was two seconds before Emmett came in. Sammy was asleep and Zoey was awake. I gave him Sammy and I grabbed Zoey.**

**"Sammy looks more like you than Zoey does." I laughed at that.**

**"Really? 'Cause I thought he looked more like Damon than me, and Zoey looks more like Stefan."**

**"Yeah I guess they do, but they both look like you too."**

**"Thanks Emmett."**

**"I just wish you would come back. I mean if things don't work out then what are you going to do with the twins?'**

**"I plan on leaving them with you guys. I need to find Katherine. Damon and Stefan might know how my mind works, but I know how Katherine's mind works better than they do. So it will be easy to find her and kill her."**

**"Rose said that Damon told her that you could die in the process, is it true?" I can't lie to him, not now.**

**"Yes it's true. I can possibly die, while fighting Katherine."**

**"Then why would you fight her?"**

**"Em you don't know what she did to me, to my brothers. I'm not just doing this for me, I'm doing this for Damon and Stefan. They act like they like each other for my sake, but really they hate each other. If it wasn't for me one of them would be dead by now, and the other would be the reason why. I have seen them fight since we were humans, but I knew they loved each on some level back then. When Katherine came she put them against each other, they fought for her love. When really she didn't give a damn about them." I felt the tears falling.**

**"If your going to look for her then I'm coming with you. Your my sister and I won't let you get killed."**

**"i wish you could come, but you can't. Katherine's smart, she's good a planning. She'll use you to get to me. And when I do what she wants, she'll kill you right in front of me and I'll be to late to stop you. She's done it to Stefan and Damon before. I won't let you die. I'm going alone and nobody's going to stop me." He didn't fight me on it. The twins were asleep. Rose came in and asked to hold Zoey so I gave her to her and left the room. I need to see the ocean, feel the breeze, and just get lost in thought. I ran to the cliff. I had a great view of the sky and water, I could easily feel the breeze, and nobody comes up here.**

**I was lost in thought, thinking about ways to kill Katherine when I got a vision.**

*****************************************VISION**********************************

**It was Edward and Tanya. They were in our room. They were talking. Edward kept telling Tanya that he doesn't love her. And she keeps telling him that it's not true. She throw herself at him. He's in shock and he's about to push her away when I come in and pull her away.**

***********************************END OF VISION*******************************

**OH MY GOD! He didn't cheat on me. What did I do? I knew having the same temper as Damon would bite me in the ass someday. Oh crap! Stefan and Damon are looking for me. I better call Alice.**

**"Bella?"**

**"Ya Alice. I need you to call my brothers and tell them that I came home to visit and I went into labor and I'm not going to look for Katherine for awhile."**

**"You saw something. That's why your staying."**

**"Ya I did."**

**"What'd you see?"**

**"The past."**

**"Oh you mean when Tanya kissed Edward and you came in right when he was about to push her away."**

**"Yup. You saw the same thing."**

**"Yes."**

**"Should of known."**

**"So I'll see you in a few?"**

**"Yes. Yes you will. Make sure he's waiting in the living room. And he's worried isn't he?"**

**"Ya he is and I'll make sure he's in the living room."**

**"Okay don't tell anyone. Oh is Tanya still there?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good. I want her to see this."**

**"Nice plan."**

**"I know. Bye."**

**"Bye."**

**I ran, using all my strength and energy to get there faster. I looked through one of the windows to see that Carlisle and Esme weren't in the living room, but with the twins. Nessie and Jake were asleep. In the living room was Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz, Tanya, and Edward. Good. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**I slowly walked to the back door, making sure that they couldn't hear me. I ran inside and kissed my husband. Who kissed back.**

**"Get a room." Em shouted. Which caused Carlisle and Esme to come downstairs to see us making-out for lack of a better word. We broke apart when Carlisle cleared his throat. I looked at him.**

**He was grinning, "So you two are good?" I nodded. The kids were somehow still asleep.**

**"So you're staying?" Alice and Rose asked.**

**"Yes, I'm staying. For good."**

**"You promise?" Edward asked.**

**I looked at him, "I promise."**

**"What the hell?" Oh oh. Tanya's not happy.**

**"What the hell is right. As in what the hell or you still doing here?" Rose snapped back.**

_**Easy Rose.**_

_**Sorry Bella, but she deserves it.**_

_**I never said she didn't, I'm just saying take it easy. For Carlisle's sake.**_

_**Fine, but if she tries anything I'll rip her head off.**_

_**I'll help you.**_

**"Tanya leave. You're not wanted here."**

**"I'll leave when Eddie tells me too." This time Edward didn't hesitate to talk.**

**"Leave."**

**"What?"**

**"Leave Tanya. Alice is right. You're not wanted here."**

**"Fine!" It's about time she left.**

**"So how about getting a room" Edward whispered in my ear.**

**I lifted my shield so he could hear my answer.**

_**Lets go. **_**He picked my up bridal style, so fast that I had no idea what happened. He ran to the cottage and up to our room. Instead of doing what Em would have done. We were laying down on the bed just talking. My head resting on his chest, with his arms around me. At dawn we changed clothes and ran to the house. I heard Sammy crying when I went through the door. **

**"Edward, what does he want?"**

**"He wants to see his mother. You better get up there before he wakes up Zoey"**

_**Come with me? **_**He nodded. We both went upstairs. Sammy held up his hands as if trying to reach me. He was so cute. I picked him up and he stopped, he calmed down.**

**Edward chuckled.**

**"What?"**

**"It's just he missed you a lot, he thought that you would leave and he'd never see you again." Did he hear what I said down there?**

**"Well, I'm not leaving."**

**"Good, because if you did then I would go with you and we would take the kids. And don't even think about arguing with me." He got me there. He walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. I leaned into him. We both just looked at our son. A few minutes later Zoey woke up and was hungry. We brought the babies downstairs, Esme already had some blood ready for them. Sammy didn't like the blood so I thought he might like some coke. He loved it. Good to know. Zoey on the other hand gladly drank her blood. Okay so Zoey likes blood and Sammy doesn't like it that much. I wonder what his favorite food is going to be?**

**I hadn't realized how much I had missed my family. My brothers were coming in 2 days. I wanted to see them so badly, that I almost went to find them myself. Edward stopped me by saying that he spent to much time away from me, and the twins needed me. Nessie was informed on what happened, but with less details.**

**TANYA'S POV**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE EDDIE CHOOSE HER OVER ME! I LOVED HIM FIRST, I WAS THERE FOR HIM WHEN SHE WASN'T! I DESERVE HIM, NOT HER. I SHOULD BE HIS WIFE NOT HER.**

**I was running toward my home when a vampire stopped in front of me.**

**"I couldn't help, but over hear the fight you had. I just so happen to know some vampires who are very close to Bella." Who is she?**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I'm Katherine. Lets just say that if you let me help you, then you can get your man and I can get my revenge." Sounds like a really great plan to me.**

**"Deal."**

**"Great. Now why don't I tell you all I know about Bella and her past." How much does she know about Bella? Whatever it is Eddie would be glad to hear it.**

**After hours of talking. We finally had a plan. This is going to work in my favor. I know for a fact that Edward does love me. That bitch just clouded his feelings for me. If she's gone then I can have him all to myself. Nessie would be my daughter. And the Cullens would be my family. As for Katherine she gets to see one vampire in pain, and be able to repair another vampire and win his heart. I wonder who are the vampires she's talking about? From what she's told me they are really really really close to Bella. Oh well, who cares? JUST AS LONG AS I GET MY MAN AND MY FAMILY.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Today's the day. My brothers are finally coming home! YES! I missed them so much.**

**"Calm down Bella."**

**"Sorry Jazz." I was acting like Alice, which made Emmett laugh.**

**"How much longer? I want to go shopping." Alice whined her little ass off. I checked.**

**"Not that long, just a few more minutes." Just after I responded her, a car came down the road. I know that car anywhere, it's Damon's. Before anyone had a chance to open the door I got a vision.**

*********VISION**********

**I saw Katherine and Tanya talking. Katherine had a smile on her face that I knew all to well what it meant. Tanya was grinning from ear to ear. **

**"Its time to put the plan to action." Tanya nodded.**

**"So let's go over the last part one more time. I'm going to distract the entire family, while you go after Bella. Then when the vampires who are very close to her follow her and you fight with them. I go and kill Bella. Now go and do the first part of the plan." **

************END OF VISION*************

**OHMIGOD! Katherine was helping out Tanya to kill me. Doing that would make my entire family mad and angry for revenge. When they were over that they would be in pain. Wait a minute, Katherine knows that it would get Tanya killed. She wants Tanya to get killed, that's her real plan. With Damon and Stefan's help Tanya wouldn't stand a chance against all three of us. She wouldn't stand a chance against two of us. I would live even if I didn't know about their plan, meaning I would owe Katherine one for helping me when I didn't ask for it. She has something big planned, something I won't know about until she wants me to know.**

**"Bella?" Not again!**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You looked like you were having a vision."**

**"I was. Em I was." My brothers were already in the house.**

**"What was it about?" Alice asked surprised that she didn't see anything.**

**"Katherine and Tanya." I whispered.**

**"WHAT!?"**

**"What does Katherine want with Tanya?" Em asked.**

**"They both want two different things, but Katherine knows how to twisted her words to make it sound like something when it's really not. She's using Tanya and Tanya thinks she's helping her." I responded. Damon and Stefan caught on from the minute I said Katherine and Tanya.**

**"What could Katherine help her with?" God Emmett could be stupid sometimes.**

**"How do I put this in terms that you would understand. Hm...well Tanya wants me dead, and because Katherine knows my brothers very well she would be helpful. Tanya wants me dead, so she can have Edward," Edward was by my side in seconds, pulling me in his embrace, "Since she knows how they work she knows what they'll do if I'm under attack. Meaning she could try to get me killed, but it wouldn't work. She knows that. So she's using Tanya for something else, something I won't see unless it slips out, or until she wants me too."**

**"Sis, you know very well that you'll owe her in her book," I nodded. "Meaning she'll use me for something she's planning. Do you think it has something to do with Klaus?" That night Klaus was looking for Katherine, I don't know why. I just have this feeling, that I'm going to see him and his brother again very soon.**

**"I don't know. Why?" Damon answered.**

**"I just have this feeling that we're going to him and his brother again. I don't know why, but I know it has to with Katherine's past." I stated. They knew that when I had a feeling it was bad very bad. It always meant something was going to happen, good or bad. Something always happened when I got a feeling.**

**"Well, that's not good."**

**"Yea think? Damon if I knew what she wanted, I'd make sure she never got it."**

**"Why would you do that?" Edward asked from behind.**

**"Somebody has to die for her to get what she wants, or I have to do something I'll always regret." Damon knew about my 'other' powers, and he knew I used them once. Katherine made me, she compelled me to, when I was human. I didn't know they were that strong, or that I had them, until she made me use them.**

**"Anyway that's not what's important. We have to keep an eye on Tanya and Katherine." I said. They nodded.**

_**Bella?**_

_**I won't use them. I swear, I didn't want to the first time and I still don't.**_

_**Okay, but maybe you should, to take out Katherine.**_

_**NO! If I use them one more time you know what's going to happen. I don't want that to happen.**_

_**Maybe it's for the best.**_

_**NO! I'll find a way to take out Katherine. I know I can.**_

_**So stubborn.**_

_**Just as stubborn as you, dear brother.**_

_**FINE! I GIVE UP!**_

_**Thank you.**_

**"What the hell just happened?" Jasper inquired.**

**"What do you mean?" I said innocently.**

**"One minute you scared, then your afraid and worried, and then your angry, and last you fine. I mean seriously."**

**"Sorry Jazz. I was talking to Damon and, well."**

**"Enough said." Stefan interrupted. They nodded.**

**"We need a plan, and fast." Emmett stated, happy that we might get to fight someone. My brothers looked at me, knowing I was great for plans. The rest looked at Jasper.**

**"I don't know. I can't think of one?" Jasper answered their unspoken question.**

**"Well?" Damon asked, looking at me.**

_**Give me a minute, well ya.**_

_**Fine.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**You're welcome.**_

**I tried to think of a plan, but nothing would come. I waited and waited. I thought about past fights, wars. Both human, and supernatural creatures had strategy we could use, I just need to know which ones would work and how to fit them together.**

**"Got it." They all looked at me. It surprised them that I had a plan when Jasper didn't.**

**"Well?"**

**"Give her time to talk Damon."**

**"Will the both of you shout the hell up so I can talk." They stopped talking "Okay first things first, what could Katherine gain from this?" They didn't talk. "She would gain me, in her book I would owe her. Even if I didn't want her help I would owe her, so we need to get to Tanya before their plan. We wouldn't involve the kids, Jake and some of the wolves will stay with them. I don't want them harmed in any way. After we get Tanya I think we should move, or Stefan goes where it all started." **

**"Why would he move, or all of us?" Esme asked.**

**"I just know that Damon, Stefan, and I have to go their at some point. And it has to be this year. Stefan can go first, but Damon and I have to go at the same time. Before you ask it's because I know Damon will cause trouble if I'm not there to set him straight."**

**"HA-HA! YOUR LITTLE SISTER TELLS YOU WHAT TO DO! PATHETIC." **

**"You shouldn't be laughing."**

**"And why not?" Oh crap. Leave it to Emmett to make Damon mad.**

**"Because your wife tells you what to do." I better step in before the fight.**

**I stood up, "Stop! Emmett back of Damon, Damon back of Emmett. The both of you are over 500 hundred years old, acting like 5-year-old kids isn't helping with the situation. So suck up that thing you call your pride and let's get back to business." I yelled/screamed at them. Em was shocked that I burst like that, while Damon was trying to calm down.**

**We spent the next few hours coming up with different plans, so far mine was the best. We stopped every time Em started a fight with someone in the family. Poor Jasper, he had to calm them down. The twins were sleeping a lot, but every now and then Zoey or Sammy would wake up wanting me or Edward. I knew Sammy understood every word we said 'cause he would always look at me with a worried expression, while I was talking. Zoey understood half, which was good.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYER AND L.J. SMITH DO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

**If Tanya thinks she's going to get close to my wife, she's wrong. I wondered why Katherine would need Bella for? I don't know why she was shouting at Damon with his mind, but it obvious that Stefan had no idea what they were talking about. Must be something between those two, like a brother and sister bond.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**I have my life back, my family, my brothers. The only thing that would make this better is if my brothers find their mates. Hopefully Stefan will be the first one to find his mate or else he will do something stupid, not that Damon doesn't do that on a regular bases.**

**We were joking all fun and games, the twins were growing like Nessie, but slower. Right now they look like 8, and have the minds of 16 year old. They both enjoy torturing, horse playing, rough housing, and prank pulling with their uncles. Sammy hates video games, but loves music. Zoey on the other hand loves video games, reading, some types of music, and hates shopping as much as I do. **

**"MOM!" The kids came running in. I was sitting on the couch snuggling with Edward.**

**"Yes."**

**"Can we please play truth or dare with the family?" I looked up at my husband who was looking at me. He wanted me to respond. Well it's a great way to get back at my family so why the hell not?**

**"Sure, why not." They were already used to hearing us swearing.**

**"YES! EMMETT, ROSE, ALICE, JASPER, DAMON, STEFAN, JACOB!" God my daughters have strong voices. They all came down shouting what.**

**"Mom said we could play truth or dare." They all looked over at me Emmett and Jasper were surprised, but happy that they got to play. Alice, Rose, and Jacob were shocked that I would agree to this, but happy to get back at Jazz and Em for their pranks. Damon and Stefan were thrilled that I was being my old self again, or as they like to call it 'troublemaker'. I'm shocked that they couldn't come up with something better, but you can't choose you brother or can you?**

**"Okay, what are the rules?" Zoey asked.**

**"Nothing that has to do with the cops, nothing inappropriate in front of the kids, can't destroy the house it self or things that belong to Esme. That's pretty much it. Who wants to go first?" Emmet of course yelled at the top of his lungs, "ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!"**

**"OKAY EMMETT YOU CAN GO FIRST, JUST CALM THE HELL DOWN!" I shouted back.**

**"Edward truth or dare?"**

**"I know better. Truth."**

**"Wuss! Was Tanya a good kisser?" Thank you Emmett I wanted to know the truth, so I used Jazz's, and Edward's power.**

**"NO! SHE SUCKED!" That's when I popped into his head.**

I am so getting you back for this Emmett. Eating human food was a hell of a lot better than kissing her. Not that I did, but still. I went through 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bottles of mouth wash to get it out, and that didn't work.

**That's what he should be thinking about. It's refreshing to know that human food is better than her. I moved so that I was sitting on his lap.**

**"Jasper truth or dare?"**

**"Dare dear brother." Oh crap he was in for it. I laughed so hard that Jasper fell onto his side laughing. I tried my best to calm myself and it worked. "Sorry Jazz."**

**"Your dare is to ran around the mall naked screaming vampires vampires, and you have to run really really slow." The whole family laughed at that.**

**"Fine! Lets go." We ran to the mall, Jasper stripped and started running. I pulled out my camera and recorded the whole thing. Nobody saw what I was doing, except for Damon. When he came back we piled into the cars before the cops came.**

**"Thank God that's over and none of you brought a camera." He said while entering the house. I couldn't help it I fell down laughing and took Damon and Jasper with me. When I calmed down enough I pulled out the camera so everybody could see, that took everybody down.**

**"Mom, how come you didn't tell us that you brought a camera?" Zoey asked.**

**"I was hoping to use it against Jasper in the future."**

**"Okay."**

**"Jasper, it's your turn." Em said.**

**"Fine. Bella truth or dare?"**

**"Truth. I'm so not taking a chance with you."**

**"Wimp!" I stuck out my tongue at him, "Did you date anybody before Katherine kidnapped you?"**

**"Well ya, there were a few vampires."**

**"WHAT!?" Em shouted.**

**"Ya I dated a few vampires, but they didn't work out."**

**"Why?" Sam asked. Wow just like Damon.**

**"Because I didn't feel anything. Em truth or dare."**

**"I'm not a wuss, DARE!" Of course.**

**"I dare you to give Rose a lap dance and then not touch her for the rest of the day and the entire day tomorrow." I already talked it over with Rose.**

**"She would never agree to that."**

**"Actually I did. Sorry Hun, but a dare is a dare. You said so yourself." I heard Emmett cursing in his head. Sam and Zoey turned away not wanting to look at their uncle like that. Nessie buried her head in Jake's chest so she wouldn't have to see.**

**When it was over, Em vowed revenge in his head.**

**"Damon truth or dare?" Oh CRAP!**

**"Truth Emmett."**

**"What were they names of some of the guys Bella dated and how many?" **

_**Sorry sis.**_

**"Well she dated more than 200 vampires, and 1 werewolf. Henry, Peter, Caleb, Justin, and the one she dated 22 years ago was named Alex." By the time he finished, my head was buried in my husband's chest.**

**"WOW! Edward didn't date one person until Bella came along, and she dated 201 men. And one what was with the werewolf?"**

**"I didn't know he was a werewolf at the time, only after he almost killed me on a full moon." Edward growled. I rubbed his back to calm him down. My brothers already knew what happened.**

**"Okay Damon, it's your turn."**

**"Truth or dare Bella?"**

**"Truth."**

**"Why is Zoey's middle name Piper?"**

**"It was Lexi's middle name."**

**"Then why isn't her name Piper?" Jasper asked.**

**"Because, it was my mother's middle name." Damon and Stefan knew that mom's middle name was Zoey, but they didn't know why I named my daughter that.**

**"WOW!" Sam, Nessie, and Zoey said.**

**"Ya." Em agreed with them.**

**I was about to tell Stefan it was his turn when my phone rang. I brought it to my ear and heard Katherine speak.**

**"Hey Bella long time no see."**

**"What do you want?' I was on the other side of the room by then.**

**"Well lets, see. Where's Damon?"**

**I looked around the room, "He's right..." He wasn't here.**

**"I have him."**

**"How?" I was panicking now. **

**"Well he got a text from me, saying that I wanted to see him to apologize for the trouble I've caused. But you and I know that's not true. You and I know which brother I really want."**

**"What do you want?" My family couldn't hear me, even though they were trying.**

**"Nothing, I just want to talk to you face to face. I need a favor and I need to know that your not lying when you say you'll do it."**

**"And if I don't" I was thinking about it.**

**"Then you'll never see, hear, or find Damon again."**

**"Where?" Damn.**

**"The house you lived in when you were in Greece."**

**"Fine!"**

**"Good. Oh and Bella, you have 48 hours till Damon dies." Those last words rang in my mouth for a long time.**

**"Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"**

**"Damon." Was the only thing I could manage.**

**"What about Uncle Damon, mom?" Poor Sammy he had gotten as attached to Damon as I was, but he knew less.**

**"Nothing, sweetie. Just that he's away from sometime, and he just called to say he didn't know when. It just caught me by surprise."**

**"Okay. Can we get back to the game?"**

**"You guys go ahead I'm going to back some of his things, so he has something to wear."**

**"Okay mom. Uncle Stefan it's your turn." I blocked Alice, and made it look like I was packing up Damon's things.**

**I knew Damon kept some of my old clothes in his close in case I need them. I pulled out a small bag. Big enough to fit a day worth of clothes for both me and Damon, plus 9 blood bags. I knew Katherine would have down damage to him, and he his strengthen.**

**I jumped out the window and ran straight to the airport. I got the plane straight to Greece that boarded in 6 minutes and jumped on it.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AS PROMISED HERE'S THE UPLOAD. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, I HAD A LOT OF WORK TO DO. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THE GO WITH IT.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**The plane was taking longer than I thought it would and my time was running out.**

**Thankfully we arrived, with 9 hours to spare. I bolted out of the airport and made my way to the woods. I saw my old house, perfect as ever. I remembered how long it took me to convince my brothers to buy it, but they gave in. They couldn't resist my pout. Although Alice has me beat, my brothers could somehow withstand hers.**

**I was out as soon as the doors were opened. I knew that Katherine would put him in my room, just to torture the both of us.**

**Jumping into Stefan's room, I slowly made my way to the door that connects my bathroom with his. I put my ear to the door and listened for them.**

**"Times almost up. Looks like your sister isn't coming."**

**"You're forgetting how smart my sister is Katherine. There's just one thing I want to know. Why me? You know she has a mate, why not use him? Why'd you grab me?"**

**"Well I made a deal with a vampire, and your sister's soon-to-be-ex-husband is off-limits to me. I don't want to hurt Stefan, and I don't really care much for you. So you seemed like the prefect target."**

**"What about my sister's kids? You could have used them."**

**"Also part of the deal, that vampire wants to raise them as her kids. I seriously think she has problems, but it gets me what I want. So it doesn't really matter." That little bitch. If she thinks that she'll be raising me kids, she's got another thing coming.**

**I need to protect my family from her, even if I have to die to do it. "Well at least I know who the vampire you made the deal with is."I said, while entering the room.**

**"Bella, so nice of you to join us." I knew that she had set a trap from where I was standing. I waited until the last second and moved. Putting Katherine in my place.**

**"You seriously think I would come in here unprepared." She spoke. To be honest I knew she didn't, she never did. I had long used my powers and knocked out the other people. But I hadn't been able to sense Tanya anywhere. I used my sense and felt a vampire coming toward me. I trapped her In a circle of fire.**

**The vampire glared at me.**

**"Come on Katherine. We both know that I know you'd have a back up plan. You always do, at least for yourself anyways. So why'd you kidnap my brother and why'd you team up with that whore?" I wish Tanya was the one trapped that way I could say it to her face.**

**Damon had been able to get free, during that little time. Soon he was standing next to me. "Well answer her questions, or she can take off your ring and your dead."**

**"You saw why, so why don't you answer your own question."**

**"Well I just want to know. It's not like I don't already, but I want to make sure I got it right."**

**"Screw you." Katherine threw back. I shrugged my shoulders. I knew what she wanted and I sure as hell wasn't gonna give it to her.**

**"C'mon Damon, let's go home."**

**In the car I passed him the bag and he drank all the blood bags.**

**When we got on the plane, I got a good look of his face. I gasped, the blood bags didn't do much good. Those bitches burned my brother, they put scars on his face, and he had dried blood all over his hair.**

**"Damon why didn't you fight back?" Damon might be a hard ass, but he always fights back.**

**"They threaten to kill you and believe me whether or not they could didn't cross my mind. I just thought about protecting you like every brother does."**

**"I would do the exact same thing, but you should have known that I would have killed them first."**

**"Sis, you and I both know that you could die if you fight Katherine alone, whether she's weak or not."**

**"I know, but still. I can try and I won't stop no matter what." He nodded and that was the end of the discussion, for now at least.**

**We had to run back home, seeing as I didn't drive my car.**

**Just as we were arriving I heard voices. I could hear them before Damon could, but that didn't stop me from freezing.**

**"Bella's dead!" Tanya was trying to convince them.**

**I made sure nobody, but Damon would be able to tell where I was. I moved toward the window and looked inside. Tanya was closer to my kids. Which caused me to hiss and growl. I knew some of them would be able to hear me, but that didn't stop me.**

**"What'd you mean she's dead?" Sammy asked.**

**"I was in Volterra when I heard her talking to Aro about joining them and they killed her. I'm not sure why, 'cause I wasn't able to hear them." That little bitch was lying through her teeth. I waited to see if anyone believed I was actually dead.**

**"Don't you dare listen to her Edward, you would know if your wife was dead." Rose said to him.**

**"Hey dad, what's with all the yelling?" Oh crap! Zoey wasn't in the living room, until now. Nessie was standing next to Jake and Sam was by his Uncle, but Zoey was only a few feet away from Tanya. DAMN! I had no choice, but to blow my cover. I couldn't stand to see my daughter that close to her.**

**As soon as I was through the door I went to Zoey grabbed her and put her next to Stefan. I then went to stand next to Edward, who grabbed my hand. Tanya's face was priceless. I did my best to not laugh, but a few giggles slipped and I was pretty much smirking my ass off. She glared at me with pure hate.**

**"You were dead, I saw Kath-Aro kill you." Someone didn't get their facts straight.**

**"Well you saw wrong." Damon said as he finally entered the room. He was still bruised and had dried and fresh blood running down parts of his body.**

**"OH MY GOD!"**

**"Esme can you please get me the first aid-kit?" She nodded and was back. I looked at Damon and practically forced him on the couch. I sat down next to him and Edward took the space next to me. I hadn't noticed Rose leave, but when she came back she approached us with a cup in her hand. I smelled the blood and knew it was for Damon. He reached for it and finished it before I opened the box. I couldn't help the smile one my face. Zoey and Sam were behind the couch, which left Stefan free.**

**"Stefan go in Damon's bag." We both knew Damon never left without carrying liquor and a glass to along with it. Stefan soon came back with three glasses and the one full bottle. He popped it open and poured some in each glass. In that time I was taking care of Damon's bruises, although the blood help speed the healing process, he would have them for 6-7 hours.**

**Stefan handed Damon his glass and Damon gulped down. Stefan than handed me mine, which I gave to Damon. I would need one later, but not now. I had gotten my taste for liquor back. But all it really did was help to quench the burning in my throat. A few minutes later, I had finished with Damon and notice Tanya still here. GREAT!**

**Damon must've seen me glance at her and took the words right out of my mouth, "What are you still doing here?" He sneered. I knew that anyone could easily see the smirk on my face, at the way Damon asked his question.**

**"I'm just shocked to see that you're still alive. I thought you were dead. How did you survive?" Wow someone needs a chill pill. I could feel the anger pouring out of her and I knew Jasper could too. Which meant that Edward would be able to read her reaction from her or Jasper.**

**"None of you fucking business." Was my response. I could see her muscles tense. She was going to pounce.**

_**Stefan, Damon, get the kids outta here now**_**!**

**They left, taking my children with them. Edward must've sensed what was going to happen, because he growled at Tanya.**

**"Cut the crap Tanya. I know who and why someone did this to my brother." I practically yelled at her.**

**"What are you talking about?" Did she really think I was that stupid?**

**"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now I think you've over stayed your welcome." I grabbed the bottle from where Damon left it and went upstairs. I had three shots already, and was going for my fourth when Edward took the bottle out of my hands.**

**"Hey?"**

**"I think that's enough for you Bella." He looked serious. I unwillingly let him take the bottle away from me. But that didn't stop me from flopping on the bed and just staring out the window.**

**I felt the bed dipped, but kept staring outside.**

**"Bella, what happened?"**

**"What do you mean?" I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to talk about it. He moved closer to me, blocking my view. Making me stare at his face, which isn't that bad, but my faces has always been an open book.**

**"You know what I mean." Great.**

**"Where do you want me to start?" I gave up, there's no use.**

**"Why did you leave in the middle of the game?"**

**"Katherine tricked Damon, and she was going to k-k-k-ki-il-l-l him if I didn't go to Greece." I stuttered a bit.**

**"Why?" **

**"She made a deal with a vampire and I had to die on my own, or be killed."**

**"So when you went to go save your brother, it turned out to be a trap?" I nodded my head.**

**"Why didn't you let me go with you, or Stefan could have gone."**

**"You wouldn't have let me go at all, and Stefan would have made me stay outside and not go see Damon for myself."**

**"You're probably right about Stefan. And your absolutely right about me, I would never have let you go." How the hell did he do that? He made me smile, a bit.**

**"Love, I need to know who that other vampire is. I need to know who wants you dead." Should I tell him. I mean I don't want him to get involved. He could die because of me, and I don't want that to happen. If my kids are going to lose one of their parents, I don't want them to lose both.**

**COMMENT, LEAVE A REVIEW.  
><strong>

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THE GO WITH IT.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**"I...it's..." I couldn't even finish that statement, because next thing I know Emmett's shouting at the top of his lungs. **

**"BELLA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Oh man, at least I get out of this conversation. **

**I ran downstairs and was confronted by my family. Thank God the kids aren't here. Wait what's Damon doing here, he was with them. Is something wrong? Damon obviously saw the look on my face.**

_**Jacob and Stefan are with them. Don't worry they're fine.**_

_**Then why are you here?**_

_**Sorry Bells, but the deserve to know what happened.**_

_**I know.**_

_**I told them who Katherine was working with.**_

**"YOU DID WHAT?!"**

**"They deserve to know."**

**"Of course they do, but that last part! Damon we both know how Katherine's mind works. She'll use it against us, against me. And I won't let that happen."**

**"Okay stop with the crap we had a right to know that Tanya helped Katherine set it up." Emmett said.**

**"WHAT?!" Oh shit. I forgot Edward was behind me.**

**"That's what you wouldn't tell me." I nodded my head.**

**"Why?"**

**"Ya Bella. Why didn't you tell us anything?" Rose sounded hurt.**

**"I was going to tell you."**

**"Which part?" Jasper asked.**

**"Everything, but who helped Katherine. Before you ask let me explain."**

**"Go ahead." Carlisle responded.**

**"While we were playing truth or dare, I got a call from Katherine. She told me to meet her in Greece or she'd kill Damon. I couldn't let that happen so I told you I had to go and bring Damon a few things. Well I did in a way. I got on a plane and went exactly where she wanted me to go. I knew where Katherine would keep him and listened through the door for a few seconds, before going in. Katherine's plan was to trap me in a cage that would weaken me, but I moved at the last second and placed her in the cage. I tried to get her to talk what I already knew, but she wouldn't. So we left. We came back, we had to run 'cause I didn't take my car. A few miles away I heard you guys talking, more importantly I heard Tanya say I was dead. So I made myself invisible and looked through the window. When Zoey came downstairs, I couldn't stand how close she was to Tanya. My mind thought of all the ways Tanya could use that to her advantage. Which is why I grabbed her and put her next to Stefan, without thinking really. Then she acted all innocent, but I could feel her emotions and could read her face, better than some of you could. I knew she was pissed, mad, and frustrated that I was alive. Of course my questions didn't help, but what can I say I have too much Damon in me."**

**"So what you're saying is that that bitch tried to get you killed and then made it look like the Volturi did it?" **

**"Yes, Jasper that exactly what I'm saying."**

**"That little.." Emmett started, but I could hear Zoey coming.**

**"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, don't you dare finish that sentence." I shouted at him. Rose looked at me like I had gone crazy. I glanced toward the back door, and she understood.**

**"One more important question before, the kids get here. Why didn't you want to tell us Tanya was helping out Katherine." Rose asked.**

**"Katherine always uses people to get revenge. So if you knew then she'd use you guys against me." And I really can't deal with that.**

**"Then how come you were about to tell me that Tanya was helping out Katherine?" Oh shit.**

**"Um... well... you see part of their deal was leaving you and the kids out of it." I whispered the last part.**

**"What deal?" Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Stefan, and Edward all asked at the same time. Which was pretty funny, and I would have laughed had I'd not been thinking about the deal.**

**"Well Tanya accepted Katherine's help as long as Edward and our kids were left unharmed. For reasons I don't want to think about, because I will snap." I waited for everybody to calm down for a bit, before speaking.**

**"Okay now that everybody knows what happened, I'm going for a run and a quick hunt." I made my way to the door before anyone could block me.**

**"Mom wait!" DAMN!**

**I turned to face Sammy. "Ya sweetie?" CRAP!**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"Just for a run, and a quick hunt." I wasn't lying really. I was going for a quick hunt, just not a run.**

**"Can I come with you?" I heard Damon laugh. I glared at him, before looking back at my son.**

**"You sure you don't want to wait until everybody else hunts?"**

**"Please!?" FUCK!**

**"Ok, c'mon."**

**That kid has way to much Damon and me in him.**

**I ran going after a herd of elk, it was big enough for me and Sam to get are fill.**

**After that I did what I originally was going to do. I ran to a spot that only I knew of. Sammy would love this place. I sat down and leaned against a tree. Sam took the spot right next top me, taking half the space of the tree that was left.**

**"What is this place, mom?"**

**"It's a place I found sometime ago. Ever since, I've been coming here to think and relax."**

**"Why does that sound like it's partly true?"**

**"Because it is." I answered. **

**He gave me his 'what are you keeping from me' look that he got from me and Damon.**

**"When I was going through a deep patch, I was walking through the woods. Which was the stupidest thing I could've done while still human, but I didn't care in that moment. Anyway I was wondering and the sun was starting to set, I followed the light coming through the trees and found this place. I sat down on the very spot I'm on now. I thought about everything that had happened in the last year. I let the pain that I held back throughout the day come back, I let the memories I cherished most be viewed over and over again. My phone rang at 10, it was my dad calling to see why I wasn't home. I made up some story about taking a walk across the park and losing track of time, which was kinda true." I wanted my son to know the truth of this place, just not all the details.**

**"What was that rough patch?" Yup, he's mine alright.**

**"I loved this boy a lot and his family too. I had filled myself with beliefs that I would be part of their family, no matter what. Will that ended the day he told me I wasn't good enough for him, that I don't belong in his world, that he didn't love me, that it was all just a lie. I believed every word he said. It made sense for him to say that, I knew I was worth nothing. I was lucky to be with him. The pain I felt when he said that and left was the worst pain I have ever felt. I died inside, my heart wasn't whole. I wouldn't watch t.v., listen to music, look at a piano without breaking down, I couldn't do anything. Even in my dreams I wasn't at peace. This place was the only place that I found peace."**

**"Does dad know about him?" I laughed at that.**

**"I could never love anyone in that story like that, unless it was your father."**

**"Wait, so dad did that to you?"**

**"Ya, at the time he thought it was for the best. It wasn't, we both couldn't function without the other. We weren't whole, therefore we couldn't act like it."**

**"But you married him."**

**"I found out that if I was in danger, or in harms way I could hear his voice perfectly. So I decided to cliff jump. It was a great feeling, I hadn't thought about the strong the current was, or the power of the waves. I would have drowned, if Jacob hadn't saved me. Alice saw a vision and thought I was dead, so she came back to help out Charlie. She waited at my house and attacked me with questions, when she saw that I wasn't dead. I explained and we talked for a few hours. Then she had a vision about your father going to the Volturi and trying to get himself killed. He wouldn't live in a world were I didn't exist. Alice and I both went to Italy and saved him. He and his family stayed and a few months later we were engaged."**

**"So even as a human, you were in danger since you met dad."**

**"I was in constant danger before I even met your father." He looked at me confused.**

**"I was clumsy back then, I would always find something to trip on, even on thin air. Emmett would always have a laugh when ever my balance had something to do with me getting hurt. I got back at him though."**

**"WOW! Mom!"**

**"Ya." **

**COMMENT, OR REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
><strong>

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY EXPECT AN UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY AS MY TREAT TO YOU GUYS BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. AND CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR PICTURES AND MUSIC FOR CERTAIN CHAPTERS IN THE STORY TO COME AND PASS.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Sam and I had just gotten home. The conversation we had, made us closer. He understands a few more things, but he also understand that sometimes people do things because they think it's the right thing. Whether or not it really is, is for them to find out later.**

**Edward was waiting for us at the back door.**

**"What took you guys so long?"**

**"We bonded a bit." He looked at me.**

**"A bit?" I nodded. He chuckled and pulled me to him.**

**"C'mon it's almost 8 and Alice wants to talk to all of us before the kids have to go to sleep." I followed him. **

**We sat on the love seat. I was on his lap when Alice came in all scared. Something's seriously wrong. **

**"Ali what happened?" I asked, you could tell how worried I was.**

**My kids were in the room, but some of us were ready to distract them as needed. Damon and Stefan were standing by them, along with Esme and Jacob. Everybody was standing or sitting on the chairs, couch or by them.**

**"Tanya." Was her answer. **

**What the hell could my sister see that would make her act like that? I started to think and I got a few ideas, but they didn't make sense. I kept thinking hoping something would come, but nothing did.**

**I gave up. It would be better if I looked in the future and see if that helps. I tried and got nothing, except a few things I really don't want to mention. Nothing told me what could make her act like that. Think, what could she do to make your sister be scared.**

**She would have to kill someone, torture them, and hurt them.**

**Jasper's out.**

**Emmett's out.**

**Rosalie's out.**

**Edward's out.**

**Esme's out.**

**Carlisle's out.**

**My kids are out.**

**Stefan's out.**

**Damon's out.**

**Hell even Jacob's out.**

**That just leaves...me.**

**"Alice, she doesn't? She can't. she's not that strong." I gasped out.**

_**Sis are you okay? **_**I couldn't answer my brother.**

**"Bella?" My husband asked me.**

**"I think I know what's got Alice like that?" I said unsure.**

**"What?" I looked at her, just to make I got right. She nodded. **

**I looked at Jacob. "Why don't you guys go out for a walk?" They nodded and left, but not before they gave a me a look.**

**I couldn't say it, I just couldn't! Thankfully Alice did.**

**"I saw Tanya killing Bella." She whispered. Everybody was shocked at what she said. Including my brothers.**

**"That's not possible." Damon spoke, louder than a whisper. Almost everyone looked at him.**

**"It's not possible unless..." I trailed off.**

**"Unless what Bella?" Stefan asked. Nobody else was talking they were all in shock and couldn't say a word.**

**"Vervain, steel, the sun." Was what I responded. That made them think.**

**"Even then." Damon spoke.**

**I shook my head my head, "Not if she used all three, and I was already weak from not hunting."**

**"How do you know that?" Edward finally spoke.**

**"That's what Katherine would do." I answered. Damon and Stefan knew what I meant.**

**"Here's what we do, we make sure Bella doesn't face or see Tanya alone. Someone should always be with her..."**

**"I can take care of myself Damon. You of all people know that. I did it when I found out you guys were vampires, when mom died. I know how to protect myself."**

**"She somehow killed you." Stefan responded before Damon could. Wow he's pissed.**

**"Then I'll just be a hell of a lot more careful. I'll make sure I hunt every three days, I'll practice fighting, I'll sure make I always have my ring."**

**"What about the vervain, you can't do anything about that." Damon stated.**

**"Then I always carry blood with me somehow. Happy problem mildly solved." As much as I love Damon he was really starting to piss me off. How dare he think I can't protect myself from another vampire. I don't need someone with me 24/7. If he doesn't, I sure as hell don't.**

**"I'm not going to win am I?"**

**"No dear brother you're not."**

**"You're so stubborn." He whispered.**

**"A trait I picked up from you." We were both ready to snap.**

**"We have a matter a hand, and we sure don't need you two at each others throats." Stefan said knowing how we get when this happens.**

**Damon backed down, as did I, but I knew he would start it again the first chance he got. UGH!**

**Ignoring what happened between me and my brother, we got back to the crap we had to deal with.**

**We finished in two hours, 3 minutes before the kids came back. I was emotionally tired and just wanted to go to sleep. My prefect husband made up a prefect excuse and was able to get me home. The kids followed. Since we were short on a room, Ness and Zoey had to share, not that they minded.**

**Edward carried me to the room, and put us both on the bed.**

**"Belle, I need you to promise me something."**

**"Depends on what it is."**

**"Promise you won't go anywhere without telling me where. I can't bare the thought of you being killed."**

**"I don't like it, but I promise. I'd feel the same way if it was you."**

**He that crooked smile that I love, and kissed me, "Thank you."**

**I KNOW I PROMISED I'D UPLOAD YESTERDAY BUT I WASN'T ANYWHERE NEAR A COMPUTER AND I COULDN'T UPLOAD FROM MY PHONE.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, ZOEY, AND SAM.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Thankfully neither Katherine or Tanya showed their ugly faces. Although I had a creepy feeling that no matter what I did I wouldn't be the one to kill Katherine. I'd take pleasure in it, but I would still be happy if she was dead. By my hand or not. **

**Now all I had to do was not get myself killed in the process. **

**She is older than me, and of course that means a little stronger than me. Then again I have a lot of powers that help and even without those I'm equally as strong as she is. God there's just to must to take into account in this fight. **

**Whether I die or not I'm sure Kathrine won't die. YET!**

**"What are you thinking about?" Must have dozed off.**

**"Sorry...guess I was thinking too much. To notice you were here." **

**I was in Edward/my room at the house. I came up here to get my book, but must have stopped.**

**"Its okay, but what was going through your head to make you think that hard?" He inquired.**

**"Honestly a lot of things that wouldn't make sense, even I'm having trouble figuring it out."**

**"Bella, love are you sure that's it?" He looked at me in a questioning way, but also in a way that didn't want to be lied to.**

**"Ya I'm positive." I hate lying to him, but I can't let him know what I'm thinking about. He'd freak, for even thinking I might die, I wouldn't be able to leave his sight at all.**

**Maybe I should listen to Damon, he is the one who told me relax and enjoy the peace for a while. I think I will, but no matter what it won't stop me from worrying at all. It maybe something small, but I'll still worry. It's a trait I get from my family.**

**So I ignored my thoughts and tried my best to enjoy being with my family.**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW BECAUSE IT'S SHORT I POSTED CHAPTER 18.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, SAM, AND ZOEY.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**So far everything was great. No interruptions at all. So far. I know that at some point Tanya would do her best to destroy the peace. Which of course had me on edge at all times, Damon's no better than me. We both know that the minute we let our guard down something's going to happen. The thing is we can't tell whether it's good or bad, so we try our best to never let it down. At the same time that is.**

**I know I said I'd listen and just enjoy the peace while it last, but I'm related to Damon and I'm a Salvatore. Meaning I can never let my guard down. Therefore I can't enjoy the peace, knowing that at any moment something could happen to destroy it.**

**I know I'm being all negative. I just can't help it, even before Katherine can along I almost never let my guard down. Look at my past and see what happened every time I did. My mom died, Damon went to join the war, Katherine came, both my brother we turned into vampires. Later they were both broken-hearted, my father was killed, I was turned into a vampire (not that it was a bad thing), I was kidnapped by Katherine. And the story goes on and on. Every time I let my guard down, even if it's for a millisecond something bad happens. EVERY FUCKING TIME! **

**You don't know how badly I wanted to shout all of this at Alice, who kept telling me to chill and relax for once. Of course I didn't, knowing that it would only hurt her. So unlike Damon I shut up and sucked it up. **

**Today we were all going to the park to hang out and relax, as Alice put it. I think the real reason, is so that she can shop. Since there's a mall nearby. Whether she goes shopping is her business, but there is no way she's making me go with her. If she somehow does, then I'm bring my husband and my brothers down with me!**

**I wanted to take my car and Edward didn't want to drive alone, so he was going with me and the kids. Damon, Stefan, and Jake were going in Damon's black Ferrari which made Jake really happy. Alice and Jasper were going in her Porsche. Emmett and Rose were going in his Jeep. Carlisle and Esme were staying home to have some 'alone time' and none of us wanted to be there when it starts.**

**We were all walking to the cars. I had my keys in my hand. I was about to go over to the driver's side when I saw Edward standing there, like he was going to drive.**

**"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him, slightly cocking my head to the side.**

**"I'm driving." He answered my. Good thing the kids were already in the car.**

**"Like hell you are. It's my car."**

**"So."**

**"You won't let me drive your car, so you can't drive mine." I told him.**

**"Fine." **

**I smiled. I pushed him away and got in the driver's side. **

**We got to the park in a few minutes. Emmett and Damon wanted to race, but I was against it. I wanted to race just as much as they did, but since I had the kids in the car I wouldn't put them in danger that way. So I told them that if I couldn't, then they sure as hell couldn't either. That made them mad, but I knew they would forgive me sooner or later.**

**At the park I leaned against a tree, standing. I was watching my kids horsing around. I remember when that was me and my brothers. Of course times were different back then. Women had less rights than they do now, plus those dress where horrible to wear day in and day out. I know that if it wasn't for Damon and Stefan I wouldn't have survived at all. **

**I remember the day Damon came back from war. My father had one of the servants come to get me. At first I thought it was another man that father was trying to convince to take my hand in marriage so that I would get married. Which of course lead me to barge in there and tell him straight up that I wasn't marrying the person he chose. Of course Damon chose that moment to come in laughing, I think his exact words were 'I haven't even asked for your hand in marriage. I do believe that would be incest of me. Don't you?' I had to laugh at the memory. I remember jumping on Damon and causing him to fall and mutter something like 'Gah! You're heavy.' Which caused me to smack him behind the head. **

**I kept going through my memories, laughing every time I remembered something funny. I missed that. Being kids and just having funny like there was no tomorrow. Of course from the time period we were born in even teenagers couldn't have fun. They had to either be married, be working, or be in the army. We where kids until the age of 12, if you were lucky you got to be a kid until you were 13, but that was as far as it went.**

**We had our ups and downs as a family, with my mom dying, my dad trying to force me to marry anyone at 17, Damon in the war and hating Stefan for loving Katherine, and Stefan thinking he loved Katherine and hating Damon for loving her. I don't regret become a vampire, I just regret a few of the decisions I made as human and as a vampire, I know Stefan feels the same way. And Damon will never admit it to anyone, but I know he feels the same way too.**

**I love the life I have now, of course I wish Lexi was still alive and all, but I do love my life. I have the perfect kids, husband, brothers, and family. What more could I ask for, other than getting Lexi back?**

**I was to busy thinking to notice anyone coming behind me. That is until that person rested their chin on my shoulder and wrapped their arms around my waist. Pulling me closer to them. I instantly relaxed against Edward.**

**"What are you possibly thinking about?" He asked me. I knew everyone else could hear us, which meant I knew Damon would be listening every word I said.**

**"Nothing important. Just going through some memories of mine. That's all." I responded. I could see Damon's expression from the corner of my eye and knew that anything I said could embarrass him.**

**"And what memories would those be?" He pondered.**

**"From when I was human with my brothers, and my human life meeting you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Ya. I was looking at the kids and how they were fooling around and it reminded me of when it used to be me and my brothers. Which lead me to go through a lot of my memories."**

**"Mind sharing one?" I thought really hard on whether or not I should, but I couldn't make up my mind.**

**"I don't think I should." **

**Edward turned me around so that he could see my face, "Why not?"**

**"Because I can't think of a reason why I should." I taunted him.**

**"Then I'll have to give you one."**

**"And how are you going to do that." I playfully said.**

**He leaned down kissed me as hard as he could, without knocking me down. I wounded my arms around his neck, while his went around my waist pulling me even closer to him. I distantly heard Emmett whistling at something. And Jasper laughing at what it was.**

**I had to keep in mind that my kids, and my brothers were there, and that we were in a public place to stop me from taking me husband right then and there.**

**"GET A ROOM, YOU GUYS!" Both Jasper and Emmett shouted out us, causing us to break apart. Both of us were panting.**

**"Is that a good enough reason?"**

**"No, not good enough." I told him.**

**"When we get home you're getting a reason."**

**"Well see how good it is to be a reason." I love teasing him. If only Lex was here to see me. He growled at me for even saying that.**

**I laughed and pulled away from him to go over to where the rest of the family was.**

**I have to admit it was a fun and enjoyable day. I'm glad Alice forced us all to go. My kids had a great time, just like the rest of us did. Of course we had more fun teasing and joking with each other, while the kids had fun playing. It was fun no matter what we were doing. I forgot about every problem, everything that had me worried. It still didn't make me lower my guard. Which was a very good thing. **

**When we got home Edward carried me to our room kept his promise from the park. I couldn't help teasing him after that it still wasn't a good enough reason. We kept at it for sometime, until I took mercy on my husband and told him one of the memories. We spent the rest of the night in bed, just cuddling. Maybe Tanya won't show her ugly face for sometime. I decided to let my guard down. Which was a very bad choice.**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW. THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER 17 ARE MORE LIKE FILLER CHAPTERS.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYER AND L.J. SMITH DO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, SAM, AND ZOEY.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Emmett and Jasper were trying their best to pull a prank on Damon. What they didn't know was that Damon always when someone was going to pull something on him. It's a reason why I almost never got away with it. Stefan was making plans with our nephew Zach, so that as soon as he could he would move back and we would fall. After a few weeks, maybe months. Rosalie, Alice, Nessie, and Esme went shopping. I was able to get out of it. Sam, Jake, and Zoey were trying to think of ways to get back at Emmett for the last prank he pulled on them. Carlisle was at work, like always. Edward was out hunting, and I was in our room, thinking.**

**I know right me thinking and not out hunting with my husband, but there was something bothering me. And if I hunted with Edward then I'm sure he would have picked up on it. And I couldn't tell him if I didn't know myself.**

**Which is why I was on the couch, staring out the window, just thinking. **

**What didn't make sense to me. I know I let down my guard, but that was almost a week ago. And nothing has happened. Then I remembered.**

**"DAMON!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.**

**No answer.**

**"DAMON JAMES SALVATORE, GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL BURN EVERYONE OF YOUR JACKETS!" I know I didn't have to yell, but it added effect. Something Damon told me should always be added to anything that being said.**

**This time he answered by yelling back, "WHAT?"**

**"I need to ask you something." That got him to come up here.**

**He appeared, almost right away.**

**"What?"**

**I held up a finger. I needed to make sure no one heard us. When I was sure no one was listening I spoke.**

**"Last week when we went to the park. Did you let your guard down that day, even for a second?"**

**"No. Why?" I sighed. He looked at me curiously. **

**"I did, and I was wondering why nothing happened yet. Guess I know why now." **

**"Ya. We're lucky I didn't." I nodded. Yes. Yes we are.**

**"But..." SHIT!**

**"But what?" I questioned.**

**"I did let it down, earlier the next day." SHIT!**

**"Crap!"**

* * *

><p><strong>For the next week I've been thinking about what could happen non-stop. It wouldn't leave my mind. It was all I could think of. Sometimes I wanted to go into the middle of the wood, look up at the sky and scream 'WHATEVER THE HELL IS IT THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN COULD YOU JUST LET IT FUCKEN HAPPEN ALREADY. IT'S REALLY PISSING ME OFF NOT KNOWING WHEN IT'S GOING TO FUCKEN HAPPEN OR WHERE THE HELL IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!' Would I do that? Yes. Will I? No. Why? Because what it is that could happen, it could happen to my kids and I have to be with them to make sure I can protect them from it. Like every mother would.<strong>

**Does Edward know about it? No, why? Because he's my husband and he would freak out about it. Making it more of a big deal than it really is, even though that's what I'm doing now, but it's different coming from me than coming from him. So screw it. **

**See what I mean, I'm fighting with myself in my head, that's what this whole 'nothings happened yet, but it will' thing is doing to me. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. It sucks balls.**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW. NOW BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS SO SMALL I'M EITHER GOING TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER LATER ON TODAY OR SOME OTHER TIME THIS WEEK.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, SAM, AND ZOEY.**

**TANYA'S POV**

**I'm so close to getting him, all I have to do is do the plan and that's it. Although it took Katherine and me sometime to think of the plan. We had about 50 different ones, but we kept changing them since Alice and that bitch could see some them. We're being very careful this time, making sure it all goes according to plan.**

**All I have to do now is start the plan and make sure it goes as planned. If it does then the rest will fall right behind it with ease.**

**I took out the phone I bought, punched in his number.**

_Damon could u meet me in mystic falls i just want 2 make sure the house is ready for us btw i got a new phone becuz emmett broke my other 1_

**Now I just have to wait for him to responded.**

_Sure bella ill b there as soon as i can i promise_

_Thnx_

_Ur welcome_

**God it's so hard to be nice to this asshole. And trying to act like that whore is really hard.**

**"Well?" Katherine asked me. BITCH! The only reason I'm working with her is because she's helping me get Edward, and killing Bella with be fun, but I need her help to do both of them.**

**"He's coming." I told her.**

**"Good, now go wait in the house, he should be here in a few hours. And don't screw this up. We can both get what we want if all goes as planned."**

**"I know. You don't have to keep telling me." I sneered.**

**"If I don't then you'll forget and screw everything up." She snapped.**

**"Ya, ya whatever. I'm leaving."**

**"I MEAN IT DON'T SCREW IT UP. IF YOU DO I'LL KILL YOU PERSONALLY!" Like you can. If you could then you'd be the one going to kill Bella not me.**

**I got to the house. God it's so gross. Why did Katherine pick this place? Anyway I started setting up the trap. As soon as he took 3 steps over the welcome mat, a cage of steel would fall on him, and if he tried to bend or break the bars, he would get burned by the vervain. Good thing Katherine soaked them before we built the cage and after it was finished.**

**DAMON'S POV**

**I was on a plane, heading toward Mystic Falls, Bella had sent me a text saying she needed my help with our old house. By now it was beaten up and looked really old, we were trying to rebuild it back to its original style. The Cullens would be living in it, while Bella, Edward, Stefan, and I would be living with Zach. It was for the best, that way. At least that's what we agreed on at the moment. **

**My car was already waiting for me at the airport, as was Stefan's. I took mine and drove to my old house. Thankful that back then they needed roads for the carriages.**

**Arriving there I didn't see my sister's car, or smell her anywhere. She must've covered her tracks, but why? She wouldn't ask me here if she was hiding. Actually now that I think about it I don't remember her ever going or talking about coming here to fix up the house. So why'd she bring me here.**

**Desperate to find out I opened the door with my key and walked in. I passed the welcome mat and a cage fell on top of me. I tried to bend or break the bars, but every time I tried they burned me. Fuck! There's vervain on the bars, I can't touch them at all. At least not without hurting myself, and that's a last resort.**

**I heard someone coming down the stairs, so I looked their way. Only to come face to face with that bitching slut Tanya.**

**"What the fuck do you want?" I sneered at her.**

**"What rightfully belongs to me, and not you whore of a sister." She responded sickly. What the fuck does she have planned? It was obvious that she brought me here for some reason, but I don't know why. I do know that I have to get out of this cage, or Bella's screwed.**

**"Nothing my sister has belongs to you." I told her coldly. I saw her roll her eyes and pull out a phone.**

**"Well see about that." She muttered before punching in some number that I couldn't see.**

**The good things is she wasn't paying attention to me anymore, but for all I know she was contacting Bella and threatening her by using me. Katherine must be the brains behind this plan. Otherwise Tanya wouldn't be here right now, and wouldn't have know about vervain and steel. Not surprise really, Tanya seems like a senseless, unintelligent, thick, mindless, sucker, who got pulled in by Katherine to do her dirty work. Katherine must know that at some point Tanya will die, and it will be by my hands or my sister's, otherwise, she wouldn't have led her into a false sense of hope and ego.**

**While Tanya wasn't paying attention, I got a big whiff of pride and ego that just kept going up and up, giving me the strength I needed to break the bars, with barely any damage or sound. It's times like this I'm grateful for being a Salvatore, without it I'd practically be a wuss-ass vampire, who can't kick ass and torture people when needed. **

**She slowly turned her attention back to me, just when I was going for the door.**

**"Oh no you don't, you big douche bag." I stop walking and froze. She did not just call me?**

**"If you're any man at all you'll fight, if you leave, your just another wimp ass loser." I scoffed. Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson.**

**I made it look like I was about to leave, but then quickly and faster than she could register I pounced. LET THE FIGHT BEGIN BITCH!**

**COMMENT, REIVEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BECAUSE IT'S SHORT I'M POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH DO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, SAM, AND ZOEY.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**It's weird Damon isn't here. He's the one who loves to tell Sam and Zoey a story before bed. I'm shocked he's not here already. Either way, when he comes he is in for a lecture. And I'm gonna be the one to deliver it.**

**He's the one that always say I should check in with him whenever I go somewhere, or at least tell someone where I'm going. I'M A FUCKING VAMPIRE FOR PETE SAKES! I don't need protection, I can take care of myself perfectly well. But when Damon gets home he is so gonna get it. I'm going to use his on words against him. I'm home worried about where he is, is he in trouble or not, does Katherine have him again? the least he could do is call or send me a text. Anything that tells me he's okay. **

**Maybe I should call? **

**I decided to call him. But as I was looking for my phone in the living room, I heard it ring from my room. Going there I saw it was on the bed. **

**If it's Damon he's screwed. I checked my caller ID. **

**It wasn't Damon, that's for sure. Actually I have no idea who it is. I read the text anyway just to see.**

_I hve ur brother_

**Katherine if it's you, I swear you're going to regret it.**

_Prove it_

**Whoever it is sent me a picture of my brother and me. But the only way to get that picture was my phone, or Damon's phone. And Damon always has his phone. No matter what. **

**On the bottom of the picture they wrote, **_Proof enough_

**That's proof alright, but where are they, and what do they want with my brother?**

_What do u want_

_U to come 2 mystic falls alone_

_Y_

_Do u want ur brother back alive or not_

_Fine where_

_Ur old house the 1 ur fixing up_

_Wat time_

_As soon as ur plane lands_

_Ill be there_

_U better_

**I didn't respond, I just grabbed my car keys and drove to the airport. Everyone was out hunting when I got the texts so they wouldn't know until they came back. I reached into my pocket for my phone. SHIT! It's not there. Not enough time to. go back and get it. **

**After the plane ride I went into the private parking lot they have there, knowing that Stefan's car would be waiting for me good thing he left his car keys at the house, otherwise I'd have to run. And it's to far for that. My car would be faster, but I couldn't take it with me, and I really didn't have enough time to drive here.**

**I took the road to my old house. It wasn't that bad. Sure we had to repaint the wood, and add a few touch ups, other than that it wasn't that bad. You know for a house that's over 1000 years and all. **

**The good thing about being born in the 1800s is that they needed a direct road to where I used to live for the carriages to pass through.**

**The house was just like I remember it, green roof top and doors, the rest was all yellow. not the ugly kind, but the kinda that made it feel like you were in an old part of the woods. It had a lake at the back, but it was far enough that you had room to play outside, without falling in. The whole house was mostly surrounded by trees, it was practically in the woods. That's what I loved most about it. The woods and the water made it feel like you could do whatever, whenever and feel save. **

**I parked in front of the house. I heard yelps inside.**

**Thinking that my brother was in trouble, I barged in there, not caring about damaging the door or the wall holding the door on the sides. **

**I saw Damon and Tanya fighting. But it felt more like a battle, a battle to the death that is. Not wanting my brother to die because of me, I launched myself in the fight, pushing him out in the process.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SORRY IT'S SHORT.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, SAM, AND MASEN.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Just as I got a good grip on Tanya's neck, she bites me in the shoulder. My shoulder starts bleeding slowly, and that's when Damon decides to get back in the fight. **

**I can easily see how pissed he is, that Tanya bit me. Tanya had thrown into a tree, which caused me to hiss in pain. From the angle I was at I could see the sun slowly coming up. Pretty soon it was gonna hit us and Damon doesn't have his ring on. **

**I tried my best to get back in the fight, but I could barely move. She slammed me really hard into the tree, and bit my shoulder with a lot of force. **

**I look back at the direction of the sun. DAMN!**

**"DAMON GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE. THE SUN'S COMING UP AND YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR RING. ARE YOU MAD?" I kept screaming at him to leave, but that did shit. He kept fighting, like he had a death wish or something?**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD'S POV<strong>

**We had just got from hunting. Bella didn't need, so she stayed. I couldn't shake this feeling that something had happened while we were all out. **

**"Alice, you seen anything weird?" I turned to my favorite sister.**

**She shook her head. "No. Why do you ask?"**

**"Just wondering." I simply stated.**

**Even after her confirmation, I still couldn't shake the feeling.**

**I ran straight to my room. Bella wasn't here, but her phone was on the bed. I picked it up.**

**On the screen was someone else's response to whatever my wife wrote. I never go through her phone, but I had too. Just this once. **

**I saw the whole conversation. I went back down to the living room and thew the phone in Stefan's direction.**

**"What am I suppose to do with my sister's phone?" He asked.**

**"Read the conversation and help me."**

**"What the hell?" I personally never hear him curse before, so something was up and it's big.**

**"So?' I asked him, knowing perfectly well that my family was listening to us.**

**"It's not Katherine, that's for sure," I sighed in relief, "But they're in trouble. That I do know."**

**"Please tell me you know where they are, or at least how to get there?"**

**"I know exactly where they are." Thank God!**

**"Let's go. Alice do you mind.."**

**"Already did, flight leaves in 20 minutes." I nodded and walked to the door, knowing Stefan was waiting for me outside.**

**"Whoa wait. I didn't understand half of that conversation, but you would only go out in the middle of the night with your brother-in-law if Bella was in trouble. So I'm going with you." Wow that was the deepest thing I've heard Emmett say, ever.**

**"I'm going too." Jasper stated, leaving no room to argue.**

**I nodded we got in the car and I drove to the airport.**

**Landing in Mystic Fall's we were going to take Stefan's car, but couldn't since it was gone. Bella must've taken it. We had no choice, but to run, renting a car would take to long. By then it would be too late.**

**Stefan had to give me directions, seeing as I didn't have any idea where they were.**

**Arriving there we saw Tanya and Damon fighting, Bella was on the ground. I could tell she was in pain, and that Tanya's the one who caused it.**

**I ran to her aid, and let her lean on me for support. Emmett and Jasper tackled Tanya, while I had gone to help my wife. Stefan had taken Damon out of the fight and into the house, and started to look for something.**

**Even now I still don't know much about what effects them or what they need to survive other than blood. All I know is that they can drink either human, animal, or vampire-their type of vampire- blood. That and that they can only die by the sun, or a type of wooden stake through the heart,**

**So I guess that's why Stefan was dragging/carrying an injured Damon inside. The sun was a few seconds from being on us.**

**Bella was losing a lot of blood. I don't know how it's possible, but she is. I did my best to try to stop it as much as I could, without hurting her as much.**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

**I was leaning against a tree, but even that was bringing me pain. I couldn't take it. The ground seemed like a better choice.**

**I threw myself at Tanya, to give Damon sometime to catch his breath, I kept fighting where he left off. We were pulling each others hair-more like I was, biting, scratching, clawing, punching, and kicking. It was a regular chick fight, but it was stronger and more powerful.**

**I couldn't hold out much longer. Tanya was barely injured, unlike Damon and I. She threw me into a tree again. What is it with me in trees? Her attention on me completely.**

**It was enough to give Damon the upper hand in the fight, for a while. I was on the ground trying my best to not move anything. It's harder than it sounds.**

**Every time I did move I hissed, or groaned in pain.**

**I could distantly hear the sound of leafs moving. I thought it was only the wind, boy was I wrong.**

**Turns out it was Stefan, Emmet, and Jasper. From what I could see.**

**Stefan went to help Damon after Emmett and Jasper tackled Tanya. I hadn't realized that Edward was with them until he came over to me. He let me lean on him, it took away some of the pain, but not all of it. My shoulder still hurt like hell.**

**I saw Stefan get Damon's ring on him, just as the sun hit us. **

**Both Emmett and Jasper had to hold Tanya by the shoulders and arms behind her back, so that Edward could rip her head off. There's wasn't any fie around, and they didn't bring any matches, or a lighter. So I used the amount of energy I had left and set Tanya's body to ashes, just as it touched the ground. And nobody was around her.**

**Emmett and Jasper brought the cars closer to us. I could barely move, so my husband was carrying me. Damon was being held up by Stefan. Luckily Damon kept blood bags in his car, but I refused to drink human blood. Although Stefan and water bottles filled with animal blood in his trunk. I drank those instead. **

**Soon after we had our fill, we blacked out.**

**COMMENT, REIVEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SPENT MOST OF YESTERDAY AND TODAY WRITING THIS FOR YOU GUYS.**


	23. Chapter 23

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE HERES MY HOLIDAY GIFT TO YOU.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, SAM, AND ZOEY.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**I don't know how long I was out, but I do know that I was in the Salvatore Boarding House.**

**I saw my brothers and my husband in the room. Damon was on the other bed, beside the one I was on. He was still out. I could hear Zach downstairs.**

**Nobody had noticed that I was awake yet, so i decided to take in my surroundings. You never know when you need to know something about a room.**

**I was in one of the guests rooms. The room was big, the walls were painted blue and red. I was closer to the big window than Damon was, meaning we were on the left side of the house. The closet from what I remember was a little bigger than the one Alice had in Forks, which was the biggest of all the closets she has anywhere. It had one of those five-star hotel bathrooms, but it didn't have a crappy shower that only hits one spot when you take a shower. There was a desk with a lamp on the far right corner. The chair was one of the ones you could sleep in and be completely comfortable no matter what. There was also a big flat screen TV in the living room and on the wall in front of the beds.**

**It took sometime for me to be able to fully move.**

**Damon was still out, Zach had just left, everyone else was talking, not noticing me at all by the looks of it.**

**I got up and leaned against the wall, watching them talk to each other, in a group.**

**Edward was the first to notice me, when I shifted positions on my legs.**

**"Hi!" I said, while smiling. The rest of them all them all turned to look at me.**

**"What are you doing up and out of bed?" Edward asked me, with a worried look on his face. Did I really look that bad?**

**"I'm fine, at least I feel fine. I got tried of being on that stupid bed and got up." I responded calmly.**

**"And Damon?" Stefan asked.**

**"He's still out. He got hit with a lot worse, and lost a lot more blood than I did." I think. **

**He nodded, in understanding. He knew what I meant.**

**"Well Emmett and I better get to the airport and fast." Jasper said, before both he and Emmett hugged me and ran out.**

**What the hell was that about?**

**I was greatly confused. I'm sure it could be easily seen on my face expression.**

**Stefan left before I could ask him, his excuse being that he wanted to go for a quick hunt and then a quick walk around town. Yeah right!**

**I could hear 2 cars start, Stefan's and Damon's. **

**I looked at my husband, expecting an answer and fast.**

**"Well?" I pondered.**

**He walked over to me, "You were out for three days, Bella. Three days! In that time we all decided to move here. They're coming in today. It would have been sooner, but Zach and Stefan thought it would be better to give you and Damon an extra day or two before Alice and Esme came." I nodded and sighed.**

**"Okay, well then..." THE HOUSE!**

**"Edward the house, it looks like crap now, and the cage is still there, plus the broken stairs, and the damaged wall, and.."**

**He chuckled in front of me. What the hell he's laughing at, it's not funny?**

**"How are you laughing, are family is moving in and the house is all crappy and fucking messed up?"**

**He chuckled again, that's really starting to piss me off, "Bella love, we took care of that. Whenever Zach was watching you guys, or at night we would go to the house, and do what we could. Everything's perfect, the way you wanted it and all." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.**

**Unfortunately our moment was cut short, thanks to Damon waking up and clearing his throat. Causing me to roll my eyes, without caring if he saw or not.**

**He tried to sit up and I was by his side, pushing him back down. Ever since I got back all my memories and powers, I gained back my full strength along with it. I was and always will be stronger than him even if I drink animal blood and he drinks human.**

**"Damon, you shouldn't get up."**

**He raised his eyebrows at me, "And why not?"**

**"Because you got hurt worse than I did, you need to rest." I told him, making sure it sounded like he wasn't getting up any time soon.**

**He shook his head, "Don't let your mothering instincts get you treating me like a baby."**

**I gasped, "First I don't treat my kids like babies, and second you really shouldn't be talking, mister 'no sister of mine is dating until she's 350 years old, and isn't so naive'." I mimicked his voice perfectly.**

**I heard Edward laughing behind, and didn't notice Zach at the door until he laughed along. Damon just gave me glares, which I stuck my tongue out to him, before turning to my nephew.**

**"Hey Zach, how my favorite nephew doing?" I asked him, while beckon him to enter.**

**"I'm your only nephew Aunt Bella, Uncle Damon, Edward." Edward smiled at him, while I tried to hide back my smile from Damon still glaring at me.**

**"What'd ya need Zach?" Damon asked him, somehow sound nice, but still glaring. I couldn't bite back my smile anymore.**

**"Uncle Stefan told me to tell you when you guys can start school. Which is in three to four weeks, and you can start on either day."**

**We all nodded, "Thanks Zach." Damon and I both said at the same time. **

**Before anyone could get a word in Stefan came rushing in all wet, and so did the rest of the family, they weren't wet though, just Stefan.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL, ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**6 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT, INCLUDING THE EPILOGUE.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH THE IT, SAM, AND ZOEY. THAT'S IT.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Before I could react, or say anything, I was ambushed by Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Ness, and Zoey, from all sides, in a hug.**

**"Guys, could we not squeeze my wife to death please, she just woke up."**

**They released me and I stepped closer to Edward.**

**"How do you feel, dear?" Esme asked me.**

**"I'm fine." I simply said, and I was fine. Sure I was a little tired, but if I told them that they would make me go back on the bed, and not do anything at all. That's really boring.**

**She nodded, but before she could speak, Alice interrupted her.**

**"As much as I love this conversation, I really want to go to the house and see my room. Since Bella's blacking me." She pouted as she finished her sentence, while I was smiling at the fact that I could block her. Finally there's a way to surprise her.**

**"Go, see the house. I'm sure it looks awesome. Emmett and Jasper know the way."**

**"Aren't you coming, mom?" Sam asked me, a little worried at the fact that I wasn't going.**

**"No. I have to deal with a few things, but go ahead without me." I told them, wanting to talk to Stefan 'bout something, that seemed important and needing an explanation as to why he's wet.**

**They nodded and dragged Edward along, who Alice said needed to help with the luggage and the boxes. I mentally thanked her for doing so.**

**Nobody could hear this conversation. It was going to be something between Stefan and me, and nobody else will know unless they have too.**

**I turned to Stefan as soon as they left and I knew they couldn't hear us. "We need to talk."**

**"Not here." I nodded.**

**We both looked at Damon and saw that he was asleep, but knowing him I couldn't tell if he was faking it or not.**

**I followed Stefan to his room, which had sound proof walls, along with my room, and Damon's.**

**"What the happened? Why are you wet? Why the hell where you out of breath when you got here?" I rushed out.**

**"it's a long complicated story."**

**I sat on his bed and patted the spot the next to me. He sat down.**

**"Explain." I demanded.**

**"I want to take a stroll through town, but Jasper and Emmett need my car for the bags and the boxes. So I gave it to them. That said I started walking toward town, since it wasn't that long a distance, at least with my speed it wasn't." He paused.**

**I nodded, telling him I was with him so far and to continue.**

**"As I was close to the bridge, I heard screams and cries of distress. I ran toward the sound, to see a car almost completely underwater. I jumped in to save the people inside, but the car was now fully under. I got the man's side first, and tried to save him, but he wouldn't let kept trying to save his daughter. So i did what he wanted, and got her out. I could easily tell she was unconscious." I raised to stop him for a second.**

**"So you saved her first, because the guys wanted her too." He nodded, "Maybe he's her father." I spoke.**

**He nodded, "He was. Anyway I put her down on the ground, before going back in. I went for the mom next, but she was already gone, by the time I got to her." Again he paused, this time to look at me and make sure I was alright.**

**I had tears ready to fall, the subject on mothers dying was a little touchy for me. since my mom died when I was 3 months old. That's why Esme means a lot to me, she's like a replacement mom, but it doesn't feel like it at the same time.**

**"Continue, Stefan."**

**He nodded, "I put her by her down daughter. But by the time I got to the father, he was as gone as his wife was. I noticed the daughter was still breathing, but she was having trouble with it."**

**"She inhaled a lot of water."**

**"Ya. Anyway I start helping her and that's when I realized that she can't know I was there. Nobody could."**

**"You compelled her." I stated.**

**"I had to. I made her forget me, told her that her father saved her and died trying to save her mother. That she needed to call her family and the police to help her."**

**"Did you leave after that?" I interrupted him.**

**"No. I went in the woods and waited until I knew she was save and fine."**

**"Good." I looked at him at him. "There's more." It wasn't a question, it was more of a fact.**

**He nodded. "Promise you won't freak?"**

**"Promise." I always keep my word when it came to family and friends.**

**"The girl that survived well...she, she looks a lot like Katherine."**

**"WHAT?" I shrieked.**

**"Ya, but she's not a vampire, and from what I could read she knows nothing about vampires or who Katherine is."**

**"How much like Katherine?"**

**"An exact copy." He whispered lowly, that I barely caught it.**

**"Stefan..." My tone was meant to sounded warning, but instead sounded worried.**

**"I know, I know. She could be working with Katherine, or she could be Katherine. But there's also the possibility that she's nothing like her, that she's good. That's she's different and know nothing about us." He cut me off.**

**"You feel something for her." I told him, understanding the tone of his voice.**

**"I do. i don't know what it is, but it's strong. Nothing I've felt before."**

**I knew then what I had to do.**

**"Stefan I need you to look me in the eye and answer my question." I waited for him to do so.**

**When he did I spoke.**

**"What do you want to do about it? Do you want to stay or leave? What's the plan?"**

**He raised his eyebrows at me, "Don't you have one?"**

**"Yes, but I'm following my gut. So answer me. What do you want to do?" I questioned him.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**I HAD A MIDTERM TODAY AND I THINK I PRETTY WELL, SO THIS CHAPTER IS TO SHOW HOW CONFIDENT I AM THAT I GOT AT LEAST A B.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, ZOEY, AND SAM.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**"Well, Stefan? What do you want to do? Whatever it is, no matter what I will support you one hundred percent." I told him, and I meant every word.**

**"I want to stay. I don't know what it is, but for some reason I wanna get to know her." I nodded.**

**"I know exactly what you mean, Stefan. It's complicated to understand, but at the same time you kinda want to follow it. Let it rule your life for a little while." **

**I felt the exact same way when I saw Edward for the first time, I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now I know what it meant. My older bother's falling in love, for real this time.**

**"The the way it feels anyway." He looked thought when he said it.**

**"Stefan how do you wanna handle this?" He thought for sometime before answering me.**

**"School's almost over in a month, then summer's 2 months. I think the best thing to do is wait until the new school year starts and then join. But I would appreciate it if you and Damon wait a week or two before appearing. If you get what I mean, I want to judge her myself, before you see her." I completely understand.**

**"It's no problem at all Stefan. It makes sense that you'd want that. If you told me you wanted to leave, I would've tried my best to convince you otherwise." He laughed at the last comment.**

**"So it's settled?"**

**"It's settled, brother."**

**"Whose going to tell Damon?" He asked. **

**Right, I forgot about that. Well I really don't know what to do about that.**

**"He can't get out of bed for a month, and I can just tell him a week before the new school year starts. If he's going to hear it from anyone it might as well be me. We both know he can't stay mad at me." There that should work, for now,**

**"Ya, that's true." We smiled.**

**I heard the others coming. I was going to meet them downstairs, but then I heard their conversation and thought that I would watch them from the staircase instead.**

**The moment that came, I could easily answer the question Damon mentally asked me a week after they me found. I was truly happy with my life, though it would be better if Damon and Stefan had their mates with them.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**I HAD MIDTERMS THIS WEEK AND I NEED TO RELAX SO I WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PAST AND PRESENT.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH OWN THEM. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, ZOEY, AND SAM.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Well today's the day I go to school with Stefan. It's been a month since school started, I know I was supposed to start earlier, but I wanted to give him more time.**

**See he and Elena started dating, but a few things happened, she found out about Katherine and she got pissed, but she also knows about vampires. And still is very pissed about the whole Katherine thing. When that happened I was out hunting with the rest of the family. Sad to say that Zach died, let's just say Damon got mad and one thing led to another between those two. They were never on good terms. Anyway, Stefan asked me to start school, so that he'd have someone to talk to. I agreed. I wanted to meet Elena.**

**The downside, is until I get the rings, my husband and the rest of the family can't go to school 'cause of the sun. Those rings better be here by the end of this month or I will be seriously pissed off.**

**I got Stefan to agree to ride in my car today. I know how much he loves his car, but there was no way I was missing the perfect chance to drive my baby again.**

**At school, I got a parking stop right in front of it, and as usual people were staring at my car, and me when I got out or it. But what made them stare harder was the arm my brother put around my shoulders. **

**I know why he did it, but to humans it looks like we're dating. Which is not going to look to Elena.**

**Stefan walked with me to office to get my schedule. All the while we were talking about a way to get back at Emmett for his latest prank.**

**I had Stefan do most of the talking for me, since I was paying attention to what people where saying outside, the door was locked and I was curious.**

_**"Can you believe it? It's been what a day maybe two since Stefan and Elena broke up and he's already seeing someone else. I mean c'mon, if he's going to see someone, then he should have at least waited a week."**_

_**"I know Caroline. It's awful, but..."**_

_**"But what, Bonnie?"**_

_**"It's just, they look like they've known each for a long time."**_

_**"So?"**_

_**"I don't think they're dating at all. I think they're friends, maybe even family."**_** Damn, she's smart, but I think it has something to do with the fact that she's a witch.**

**I decided to listen to someone else, seeing as they might have a fight.**

_**"What'd ya think of the new girl?"**_

_**"Tyler, man. She's taking, or did you not see the person next to her."**_

_**"Just because she's with someone doesn't mean I can't sway her to change her mind." **_**Ah, so he's one of those boys. Like he could ever make me want him, I love my husband, and no other could ever compare.**

_**"Tyler!"**_

_**"Sorry man, but she's hot. And that must be an even bigger blow to Elena when she finds out that Stefan left her for another chick." **_**He did not just call me that! DICK!**

_**"She already did. She rode with Bonnie today, and just when they came out of the car, Stefan and his new girlfriend pulled up."**_

_**"Ouch!"**_

_**"Ya."**_

_**"Did you see that car?" **_

_**"Hell ya I did. Man, how man teenagers do you see that own a car like that." **_**I don't know what the other guys name is, but he seemed like he was less of a dick than that Tyler dude was.**

**I decided to pay attention to the conversation Stefan was having with the lady at the desk.**

**"There you go dear."**

**"Thanks." We both said at the same time.**

**We left and I walked toward my locker, which was right next to my brother's.**

**"Okay, there's something you need to know." Stefan said as I was putting my things in the locker. I closed the door and looked at him.**

**"What?"**

**"Well I saw the classes you have and well, I'm in all of them." That's what he had to tell me. **

**I hugged him, then I let go and punched him in the shoulder.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were going to tell me something was wrong. God Stefan!" He laughed.**

**"I'm sorry, it's just the opportunity came and I took it." **

**I couldn't help, but smile at him and at the words that were about to come out of my mouth, "Remember this Stefan, remember it." I was going to say brother, but I then I thought 'let the humans squirm for a little while longer'. Unless I met Elena, then I would tell her.**

**I was using my maiden name, but the teachers never called on me. Stefan and I were on our way to history, which was after lunch. Where we practically had a laugh at the rumors those people were saying about us.**

**As I recalled the teacher's name was , but from what Stefan told me his name should be Mr. Asshole, or just Asshole, either way works. **

**I sat down in the back, Stefan would be in soon, he just needed to check with Esme on how Damon was doing, since he was trying to go back on animal blood.**

**I was in my own mind, when I heard someone take the spot next to me and some else take the seat in front of me. I looked up and saw that jerk Tyler took the seat in front of me and Elena took the seat next to me.**

**Stefan had pointed her out when we were at lunch. He was right she did look like Katherine herself, but she seemed different and she is definitely not a vampire.**

**The teacher still hadn't come in and neither had Stefan, but then again we were early.**

**"Your Isabella right?" I turned to Elena. Who had her hand out.**

**"Ya, I'm Isabella Salvatore, but I prefer Bella." I smiled and shook her hand.**

**"Salvatore?" Elena asked, I could tell that Tyler could easily hear us.**

**"Ya. Didn't Stefan tell you? I'm his sister." She seemed happier to know that Stefan and I weren't dating.**

**"No, he didn't."**

**Of course he didn't, but I have to pretend I didn't know. I sighed to add effect. **

**"Brothers you can't live with them you can't live without them." I said, I got Elena to smile.**

**"Elena...um not really sure how much you know, about Stefan." I made sure I hinted that I was talking about vampire, and she quickly understood.**

**"He just told me a few things. Why'd you ask?"**

**"Well I'm sure he told you a bit about are history and I just wanted to see if I can talk to you about it later." **

**"Sure how's after school sound?"**

**"Perfect, we can take my car." She nodded, Stefan came in smiling. What's got you so happy?**

_**"Why you so happy?"**_

_**"Do you really want to know?" He responded.**_

_**"Depends what's it about?"**_

_**"I caught your conversation with Elena. I'm glad to see you two getting along." **_**I rolled my eyes.**

_**"I can see why you like her, she nothing like Katherine."**_

_**"Told you." **_**He smiled, and I did everything I could to not laugh.**

**Right when our mind conversation stopped, Tyler turned around to look at me. Why couldn't those damn rings have gotten here already.**

**"Hi, I'm Tyler Lockwood." He flashed me what he thought was a sexy smile. Ya right.**

**"Isabella Salvatore." I simply replied, I could see Stefan glaring at him and Elena trying not to laugh. She knew our secret, she knew I could turn him down without blinking.**

**"What are you doing Friday night?"**

**"Spending the night with my boyfriend." I smiled as I said it. He frowned, before smiling again.**

**"I thought you just moved here?" He seriously thinks he can use that against me. Elena was practically shaking with her silent laughter, Stefan seeing where this conversation was going was trying to hide his laughter and the smile he had on his face.**

**"I did, but my boyfriend's family is coming here Thursday." He huffed and turned back around. I rolled my hand into a fist and fist pumped Stefan's. Serves that dick right. Stefan told me he was with Vikki Donovan.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINKS. THERE ARE ABOUT 3-4 CHAPTERS LEFT BEFORE THE STORY IS DONE.  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND ONLY A FEW MORE TO GO. I'M A LITTLE SAD TO SEE IT ENDING SO SOON, BUT THAT JUST MEANS MORE TIME FOR ME TO WRITE.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, ZOEY, AND SAM.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**I was waiting for Elena to come out of the building so that we could talk. I was just sitting on my hood when a guy that Stefan told me was Elena's little brother Jeremy, came up to me.**

**"Hey you're the new girl right?" He asked me.**

**"Ya."**

**"My friends are making me ask you this, but will you go out with me?" He's a stoner, no wonder, he smells like that. Seems like it was more of an excuse than a dare.**

**"I'm sure you're a great guy, but I have a boyfriend."**

**"Thought you'd say something like that. Anyway can I ask you something else?" Knew it.**

**"Um, sure?"**

**"What's you're relation with Stefan?"**

**"Stefan's my brother."**

**"Thanks, I was a bit worried about my sister getting hurt and all." That's good, even when he's stoned he's protective of his sister.**

**"It's no big deal. I completely understand." He smiled at me and went back to his friends.**

**"I'm sorry if he bothered you." Elena stopped in front of me.**

**"It's no big deal. He's just worried about his sister. It's understandable and completely normal." She laughed. **

**We go in my car and for a moment it was silent, that is before she decided to speak first. And that what I was waiting for. **

**"Are you a vampire like him?"**

**"Ya, I am. But there's something I want to tell you about vampires." She glanced at me waiting for me to continue.**

**"There are different types of vampires, which means there are different methods to killing those vampires. But to be safe they are all later burned with fire. Fire kills all vampires." She nodded.**

**"Really?" She asked.**

**"Really."**

**I knew there was a place we could walk around and not be heard, it was a place you could hang out and there would be shade, so it wouldn't be too hot.**

**I drove there.**

**Arriving there I parked the car and waited for Elena to get out so we can talk.**

**"Bella, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." We started walking.**

**"Hit me."**

**"Why do I look exactly like Katherine?"**

**"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't believe Stefan when he told me, but when I saw you. Well the proof was right there in front of me. If I knew I would tell, but neither Stefan or I know the answer to your question. Although I think it has something to do with a spell, someone before Katherine was apart of it and they looked like her. So the only way to break it is to use someone who looks like that person, but they only come once every hundred years."**

**She nodded, "Am I anything like her?'' She sounded scared. And I think I know why. **

**I stopped walking, and so did she.**

**"No, you're absolutely nothing like her. Which is why I like you. Unlike her you don't trick people." I answered.**

**She looked confused. So I explained.**

**"Stefan never loved Katherine, she compelled him to feel that way about her. It was against his will. Katherine is one of those people who would sell you out if it saved them from dying or getting caught. She plays tricks with your mind, trying her best to confuse you. If she has a plan, and she always does, you don't know what it is until she wants you to."**

**"So she can't be trusted?"**

**"Ya she can't, but she's a thousand times worse. I'm not trying to scare you, believe me I'm not like that. But I can read people's faces perfectly, call it a gift. The look on my brother's face when he looks at you, is the same way my husband looks at me."**

**"How does he look at you?"**

**"The only way I can explain it is strange, but it makes sense."**

**"Okay." She was completely confused.**

**"When you look at Stefan, I can see how much you care for him, how you would do anything you possibly could for him. You love him am I right?''**

**"Ya, I do love him."**

**I smiled, knew it.**

**"When you look at him your face expresses your love for him, when he looks at you it's the same way. Some times we're all to stupid or dumb to notice it at first, but after sometime you see it."**

**"You seem like you're talking from experience." She said. **

**"She is." I turned to look at Edward. Where did he come from?**

**"What are you doing here?" I asked him.**

**"My wife doesn't come home after school and Stefan's nowhere to be found, and you expect to just sit and wait. Like you would do the same." I laughed. I turned to Elena.**

**"Elena this my husband Edward, Edward meet Elena." **

**They shook hands.**

**"Pleasure." Edward said. Always the gentleman.**

**"Likewise." Knew I liked her. **

**We talked some more, while Edward stayed a good distance away, not listening. I had to threaten him a little, but eventually he gave in. **

**I noticed it was almost dark, "I better get you home." **

**"Actually I was wondering if I could go home with you and talk to Stefan." I smiled.**

**"Sure. C'mon." Edward came to my side, as if called.**

**We walked to the car in silence, each to our own thoughts.**

**I let Edward drive my car, and sat in the back with Elena, just talking and getting to know each other a little better.**

**Edward parked in front of the house and helped both me and Elena out. I used my powers to help Jasper control his thirst. He was better at it, but he still needed a little help, nothing Elena couldn't help change.**

**Before we even reached the door Alice came running out hugging Elena, and scaring the shit out of her.**

**"It's so nice to finally meet you. We are going to have so much fun together."**

**"Alice chill, don't scare the hell out of her." Edward said.**

**"Elena this is my sister-in-law Alice Cullen, Alice can see the future. She's one of those different vampires, but I love her anyway." Alice stuck her tongue out at me.**

**"Nice to meet you Alice." Elena seemed more comfortable with us now.**

**We walked into the house, going in the living room.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SORRY FOR THE SPELLING OR GRAMMER MISTAKES.  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**I'VE HAD SO MANY PROJECTS DUE THAT I'M SURPRISED I WAS ABLE TO TYPE THIS UP.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH OWN THEM. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, ZOEY, AND SAM.**

**ELENA'S POV**

**The past two days without Stefan have been hell. I know I broke up with him, but I had a very good reason for doing it. So I don't know why I miss him so much.**_** Yes you do.**_** A little voice inside my head told me. And as much as I hate to admit it, it was right. I miss Stefan so much, and it's all because I love him. I know that's it.**

**So when Bonnie and I arrived at school, it broke my heart when I saw Stefan's arm around that girl. It hurt, and I know Bonnie could tell. I even heard Tyler and Matt talking about her before the bell rang. They made me sound pathetic, and I hated it. **

**She was in all of Stefan's classes and I only know that because Caroline and Bonnie have most of his classes.**

**At lunch I could see them laughing and enjoying themselves. It hurt. Bonnie tried to make me feel better, by telling me that she thought they were just friends, but I don't believe her at all. They aren't friends. I'm sure of that.**

**Caroline decided to make me feel better, by trash talking her. Calling her a slut for stealing Stefan from me, and ugly. Even though she wasn't ugly, she gorgeous, and I broke up with Stefan, not the other way around.**

**History came after lunch, and with that said I made my way to Tanner's class.**

**When I entered I saw the new girl, sitting in the back. She seemed like a nice and kind person, but I can't be sure. Maybe I should get to know her, when she learns about Stefan's secret, she's gonna want someone to talk to about it. I did when I found out, but I had nobody.**

**I took the seat next to her, and faced her.**

**"Your Isabella right?" I asked, while holding out my hand. Bonnie found out her name.**

**"Ya, I'm Isabella Salvatore, but I prefer Bella." She smiled and shook my hand. Wait did she say Salvatore?**

**"Salvatore?" I questioned, I saw Tyler listening from the seat in front of her.**

**"Ya. Didn't Stefan tell you? I'm his sister." No he didn't tell me, he had siblings. But that bit of information did make me happier.**

**"No, he didn't." I responded.**

**"Brothers you can't live with them you can't live without them." She commented, it made me laugh. I wonder if she's a vampire like her brother?**

**"Elena...um not really sure how much you know, about Stefan." That answers that question.**

**"He just told me a few things. Why'd you ask?" I could be wrong.**

**"Well I'm sure he told you a bit about are history and I just wanted to see if I can talk to you about it later." Or not.**

**"Sure how's after school sound?" I really want to talk to her.**

**"Perfect, we can take my car." I nodded.**

**I wasn't paying attention, until I heard Tyler talking.**

**I watched him make his move, on Stefan's sister. I watched them from the corner of my eyes.**

**"Hi, I'm Tyler Lockwood." He said in what I think he thought was sexy .**

**"Isabella Salvatore." She simply replied. I could see Stefan glaring at Tyler. He did seem like the protective brother. I on the other hand was trying not to laugh.**

**"What are you doing Friday night?"**

**"Spending the night with my boyfriend." She smiled as she said it, and Tyler frowned, before he smiled. It was very funny seeing a vampire turn down a person like Tyler.**

**"I thought you just moved here?" Like that's going to work. I tried my best to not laugh, but I was still shaking. My silent laughter was noticed by Bella. I noticed that Stefan wasn't glaring at Tyler anymore, but was trying to hide, what I think was a smile on his face.**

**"I did, but my boyfriend's family is coming here Thursday." Tyler huffed and faced the front. **

**He deserved it, wasn't he going out with Matt's sister, Vikki. JERK!**

**After the class was over I walked to my next class.**

**I had both Caroline and Bonnie in that class.**

**I took my rightful place between them.**

**"So Elena, I heard Matt and Tyler talking about the new girl, being in their Tanner's class. And you have Tanner when they do. So...?"**

**I turned toward Bonnie and rolled my eyes.**

**"Ya I sat next to her."**

**"And?"**

**"And nothing Caroline. She's nice and kind. But most important she's Stefan's sister."**

**"I told you they didn't seem like they were dating Caroline, but you just had to go and tell Elena that you think they are."**

**"Sorry. They just looked to close to be friends, and he was really overprotective of her."**

**"Well of course he is. She's his sister." Bonnie practically yelled at her.**

**"Okay you two, enough. Caroline you made the same mistake I did, no worries. And Bonnie, she offered me a ride and I took it."**

**"Why?" They both asked, completely forgetting the fight they just had.**

**"She wants to talk to me and I want to talk to her."**

**"About what?" Caroline asked, suddenly so curious as to why I want to talk to her.**

**"Nothing just something, I'm curious about." They were both confused.**

**"C'mon you guys, Stefan told me some of his past. They are obviously close, so of course she knows what he told me. And maybe she wants to elaborate on something he said."**

**"Can you guess?" I know Bonnie wasn't looking for gossip, she really wanted to know.**

**"I'm not sure, but I think I know."**

**"Care to share?" Caroline prompted.**

**"No. I'm probably wrong anyway." I don't think they would appreciate it if I told Caroline and Bonnie, although with Bonnie being a witch and all, she just might be okay with it.**

**"But..." But she was cut off by Bonnie.**

**"Caroline just drop it, she doesn't want us to know, it's her deal. Something she has to deal with on her own. In time I'm sure we'll know." Her tone was more like a warning than anything else.**

**I went through the rest of the day thinking about my relationship with Stefan, the one I can see brewing with Bella. But it was mostly on Katherine. how different we are, how alike, and many other things about her that have to do with my history, who I am? But it also has something to do with the way Stefan and Bella treat, what they think of me? Katherine could influence a lot, and I'm not sure how much they separated us from each other.**

**The final bell rang and I walked out of class and made my way to where Bella's car was parked.**

**I saw my brother Jeremy talking to Bella.**

**What the hell could they be talking about?**

**I walked over to them, and just as I was a few 4 feet away Jeremy left.**

**"I'm sorry if he bothered you." I said as I stopped in front of her. I don't know what he could have said to her.**

**"It's no big deal. He's just worried about his sister. It's understandable and completely normal." I laughed, it seems we both know what that's like, even if my brother is younger than me.**

**We got in her car, in silence. I decided to speak first. I don't know why she didn't, but I think it's because she wanted me to feel comfortable.**

**"Are you a vampire like him?" I know she is one, but I just want to make. It's really to hard to know the difference between them and humans.**

**"Ya, I am. But there's something you should know." I glanced at her, waiting to hear more.**

**"There are different types of vampires, which means there are different methods to killing those vampires. But to be safe they are all later burned with fire." I nodded taking it all in.**

**Wait she just said there are different types of vampires. "Really?"**

**"Really."**

**We stopped talking after that. I don't why she was being so quiet, but I think it's because she was letting me process the information she just gave me.**

**We arrived at a place I've never seen before, but it's obvious that Bella did. We got out of the car.**

**"Bella, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." We started walking.**

**"Hit me." Not many people say that anymore, but coming from her it sounded normal. Like it was used by every person who could speak.**

**"Why do I look exactly like Katherine?" I saw a picture that Stefan kept and that question has been in my mind, haunting me. I need an answer.**

**"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't believe Stefan when he told me, but when I saw you. Well the proof was right there in front of me. If I knew I would tell you, but neither Stefan or I know the answer to your question. Although I think it has something to do with a spell, someone before Katherine was apart of it and they looked like her. So the only way to break it is to use someone who looks like that person, but they only come once every thousand years." That makes sense. I nodded.**

**"Am I anything like her?'' I could hear how I sounded, and I sounded scared. And I was, scared that if I was anything like her, it's the reason why Stefan's with me, but also because of the damage she's done. Who wouldn't be scared by that knowledge?**

**Bella stopped walking for some reason, and I stopped with her.**

**"No, you're absolutely nothing like her. Which is why I like you. Unlike her you don't trick people." **

**I'm confused, and I'm sure you could see it on my face.**

**"Stefan never loved Katherine, she compelled him to feel that way about her. It was against his will. Katherine is one of those people who would sell you out if it saved them from dying or getting caught. She plays tricks with your mind, trying her best to confuse you. If she has a plan, and she always does, you don't know what it is until she wants you to." She explained.**

**"So she can't be trusted?" I'm still a little confused.**

**"Ya she can't, but she's a thousand times worse. I'm not trying to scare you, believe me I'm not like that. But I can read people's faces perfectly, call it a gift. The look on my brother's face when he looks at you, is the same way my husband looks at me." Of course she's married, I mean look at her. She's beautiful, smart, funny. I'm not surprised.**

**"How does he look at you?" That doesn't top me from being curious, at how her brother looks at me.**

**"The only way I can explain it is strange, but it makes sense."**

**"Okay." Remember how confused I was before, well now I was even more confused than I was before.**

**"When you look at Stefan, I can see how much you care for him, how you would do anything you possibly could for him. You love him, am I right?'' It's true.**

**"Ya, I do love him."**

**She smiled, like she knew that's how I felt. Do vampire have like extra sense or something, 'cause it's starting to look that way?**

**"When you look at him your face expresses your love for him, when he looks at you it's the same way. Some times we're all to stupid or dumb to notice it at first, but after sometime you see it." That's a good explanation.**

**"You seem like you're talking from experience." I said knowingly.**

**"She is." We both turned to look at the person.**

**"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Who is he anyway? He looks hot, but to me he was nothing compared to Stefan.**

**"My wife doesn't come home after school and Stefan's nowhere to be found, and you expect me to just sit and wait. Like you would do the same." So he's her husband. **

**Bella turned to look at me. "Elena this my husband Edward, Edward meet Elena."**

**We shook hands.**

**"Pleasure."**

**"Likewise." He seemed nice.**

**We kept walking and talking, Edward stayed a good distance away from us. It suddenly accrued to me that he was a vampire too.**

**"I better get you home." Bella told me. I hadn't noticed it was getting dark, until she mentioned taking me home.**

**"Actually I was wondering if I could go home with you and talk to Stefan." After our conversation, talking to her brother seemed like the best thing to do. But Bella smiled and it was weird, like she expected me to say something like that.**

**"Sure. C'mon." It was weird and strange how Edward came to her side, like he was called or something.**

**All three of us walked to the car in silence, each person to their own thoughts, at least I think that's why we were all quiet. I still don't get how the mind of a vampire works, so I can't be sure.**

**Edward drove, while Bella and I talked in the back. Just random things, getting to know more about each other. I could see that I was going to be close to her and Bonnie would like her too, I'm not sure about Caroline, but I could care less what she thought about Bella. I liked her and that's good enough for me.**

**Edward parked in front of the house and helped both me and his wife out of the car. Before we even reached the door, something attacked me.**

**"It's so nice to finally meet you. We are going to have so much fun together." The girl said.**

**"Alice chill, don't scare the hell out of her." He's right, she scared the shit outta me. But I could tell she was a vampire like Edward.**

**"Elena this is my sister-in-law Alice Cullen, Alice can see the future. She's one of those different vampires, but I love her anyway." Alice stuck her tongue out at Bella, seemed like she did that a lot.**

**"Nice to meet you Alice." I was getting comfy being their company and it should scare me and freak me out, but for some reason it didn't. I was 100% okay with it.**

**We walked in, going for the living room.**

**COMMENT, REIVEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, SO IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMER OR SPELLNG MISTAKES.  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYER AND L.J. SMITH OWN THEM. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, ZOEY, AND SAM. I ALWAYS DIDN'T PROOF READ THE STORY.  
><strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

**Everyone was in the house. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling outside, Sam, Zo, Ness, and Jake were out hunting and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Damon was bed-rested on my orders. Rose was in the garage working on Edward's car. Everyone else was in the living room. And Stefan was nowhere to be found.**

**"Hey Carlisle, Esme. This is Elena Gilbert. Elena meet Edward parents." I used my hands to point them out. Before they shook hands.**

**Elena threw a quick glance my way, that I knew no one else caught it. Her eyes clearly stated, 'are they vampires?'**

**I nodded, and to my delight she relaxed. I see the confusion on Edward and Carlisle's face, but I could sympathize with her in a way they couldn't. She was reacting the same way I did to them.**

**"So where's the human?" Emmett boomed, coming in, followed by Jasper right behind.**

**"Elena meet Jasper and Emmett. Emmett's the one who looks like a big bear, but he's harmless, even when he's throwing threats. Jasper's the one behind him, unlike Emmett Jasper's mature for his age." Emmett huffed at my explanation of him. They shook hands.**

**BABY! BABY! BABY! BABY! BABY! BABY! BABY! BABY! BABY! BABY! BABY! BABY! BABY! I sent his way. I included Jasper and Edward in my teasing and they chuckled at the way their brother reacted.**

**Elena caught on to what was happening, before Alice did. She chuckled along with us.**

**Emmett started curing under his breath, but not low enough for Esme not to hear. She practically rung his neck for using that type of language in the presences of company.**

**"Oh, c'mon mom, she probably hears it all the time. She does go to high school."**

**That made Esme lecture him even more, for saying such things.**

**That caught Rosalie's attention, for she finally made her way to where the rest of us were.**

**"What'd he do this time?" She asked.**

**"Your husband cursed in front of company." Esme said.**

**Rose laughed out loud, and came to stand next to me.**

**"Elena," I pointed to Rose, "my other sister-in-law. Rose, Elena." Rosalie and I've been talking and we agreed to not let what happened between us at first happen between her and Elena.**

**They shook hands.**

**"Now that the introductions are done and all, why don't we get to know a little about each other." Carlisle stated.**

**And that's exactly what we did. Em calmed down enough to go back to his original state. I have to admit Elena fit in perfectly with us, I can already see her as part of the family. Scratch that. She already is part of the family. I could see Esme and Carlisle' view as their new daughter, Em, Rose, Alice, Jazz, and Edward's view as their new sister, Zoey, Sam, and Ness for her view as their new aunt. Even thought they haven't met her yet, Jacob would be okay with it, Damon would come around on his own, although I could push him, I won't try. It won't be pretty.**

**It's been an hour, maybe half, since we got back that Stefan came home.**

**I stood up and waited for him at the door, I blocked our conversation from being heard.**

**"Where the hell have you been?" I asked him as he walked in.**

**"Out."**

**"Stefan!"**

**"I was looking for Elena." Good.**

**"She's here, in the living room with the family." His eyes widen.**

**"Go to your room, I'll send her up, but Stefan before you do. You have to know that Elena loves you and it's real, so you better tell her how you feel or there's a really good chance you'll lose her. And I will never forgive you if you do, I love her like a sister already. I don't plan on losing anyone from my family."**

**"That's why I went looking for her to explain the whole Katherine situation." He doesn't get it.**

**"She doesn't want an explanation, she's want to know how and what you feel about her. Plus I already gave her the explanation. So you're going up there and your going to tell her how much you love her."**

**He leaned in to kiss my cheek, "You're the best sister, you know that."**

**I smiled, before ushering him upstairs.**

**I moved quickly back to the living room.**

**I was going to have to interrupt one of Emmett's story, but I'm sure everyone but him would be okay with it.**

**"Elena, there's something I want to show you."**

**She got up and walked to me. Nobody knew what it was I could show her, and that my friend was good.**

**Again I blocked everyone from hearing any conversation between us.**

**"What'd you want to show me?"**

**"Nothing." She raised her eyebrows.**

**"What?" She questioned.**

**"You want to talk to Stefan right?" She nodded.**

**We kept walking. Instead of answering her like I could, I let her realize it herself. When it dawned on her,she smiled. She was practically glowing from head to toe, inside out.**

**We stopped at his bedroom door, before I went back downstairs I told Elena good luck.**

**Usually I would listen to Stefan's conversations with anyone, but this one time I wouldn't. I'll let Stefan air out his feeling toward Elena without me listening on him. Imagine telling someone you love them and not only having the pressure and nervousness of telling them, but having your sibling listening in. It sucks, and you feel really weird. Not wanting him to feel like that, I didn't listen in, no matter how much I want to, I won't.**

**I took my seat next Edward.**

**"Where's Elena?" Jasper asked.**

**"Upstairs."**

**"She's not seeing Damon alone, is she?" Alice asked me.**

**"No, she's talking to Stefan." All the girls smiled, while the boys had confused expressions, except Carlisle.**

**"You guys have no idea what that means, do you?" Rosalie asked.**

**They shook their heads.**

**Esme was about to tell them when I stopped her, "Let them squirm Esme. They deserve it." She smiled at me and closed her mouth.**

**The boys and everyone else was shocked she did as I suggested. I on the other hand knew she would, after all the time they let her squirm she deserved a little payment.**

**After 30 minutes the boy were still having trouble, until Jasper finally understood what it meant. I blocked Edward from reading their minds, so that he could figure it out himself.**

**"Oh." Jasper said.**

**"Oh what?" Edward asked.**

**"I get it now."**

**"Finally." Alice stated.**

**"Well, I hope he says it." Something dawned on me.**

**"Jasper, did you use their feelings to help you?"**

**"Maybe." I laugh.**

**"Smart."**

**He smiled, "I wasn't paying attention to them, and then I got hit with what they were feeling, and that's when I realized it."**

**"Well then tell us." Emmett demanded.**

**"Jasper don't." The ones who knew, other than Carlisle and Esme, shouted. Edward and Emmett pouted.**

**Emmett even went as low as to try to cock it out of Rose. She slapped him behind the head for trying it and thinking it would work.**

_**Bella?**_

_**Ya Stefan.**_

_**Could you call Bonnie and tell her that Elena's staying overnight.**_

_**You guys made up.**_

_**Sure did.**_

_**Good, now don't screw it up. I like her.**_

_**I won't.**_

_**Good, I'll leave you two alone know.**_

**"Jasper, you might to block Stefan and Elena upstairs."**

**"Why, would I...Oh. EW!," He shivered, "mind helping me?"**

**"Sure." I doubt Edward wants to knowing what's about to happen up there. I remembered Stefan left his phone by the door. I made it appear in my hand and looked through his contacts list. I found Bonnie's name with easy. I pressed the number and put the phone to my ear, waiting for her to answer. I didn't want Em or Edward to get any clues from the conversation, so I went outside and blocked every.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi Bonnie."**

**"Who is this?"**

**"Sorry, I'm Stefan's sister. Bella."**

**"That explains caller ID, but why are you using his phone?"**

**"Well you see, Elena came home with me and she and Stefan got to talking, and well it turns out now she's staying over. So..."**

**"So you need me to make it look like she's staying over my house." She stated.**

**"Until I meet Jenna, yes."**

**"Okay, do you need me to bring over some clothes for her?"**

**"No, she can borrow mine."**

**"Okay, well thanks for the notice."**

**"Sure no problem." Now's my chance, go for it before she hangs up.**

**"Bonnie."**

**"Ya?" She sounded unsure.**

**"I'm assuming Elena's sitting with me and Stefan tomorrow and I was wondering if you want to join?" That would be the great way to get to know her and start a friendship between us.**

**"I don't want to impose."**

**"Trust me you won't be. I'm sure they would both want you to be there and I want you to be there too."**

**"Sure why not."**

**"Great, just look for me."**

**"Okay." I hung up.**

**I walked back in smiling.**

**"Why are you so happy?" Emmett grumbled, still made he didn't figure it out.**

**"None of you business."**

**"Edward figured it out." Alice said.**

**I laughed, everyone knew except Emmett.**

**"Ya, after you told Jasper that he might want to block their feelings it made sense."**

**"I'm surprised Emmett still hasn't figured it out, even after that little clue." Emmett growled at Jasper for saying that.**

_**Just tell him already Rose, we don't want him killing anyone.**_** She laughed, and nodded.**

**"Okay Emmett you want to know. It's really simple, they went upstairs to talk and get back together. Which is why she's staying over."**

**"That's it. Well it's about time Stefan got some." I went behind Emmett and smacked the back of his head with a lot of force.**

**"OW! What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his head.**

**"For what you said." After that I ignored him, not even glancing his way.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER'S THE LAST ONE.  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MEYERS AND L.J. SMITH OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, SAM, ZOEY, CHASE, AND AND FINAL CHAPTER.  
><strong>

**FEW YEARS LATER.  
><strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

**So much has happened over the past 39 years. I found love, got great kids, and a great family. I got my brothers back. Katherine's finally dead, Damon and Stefan both found their mates, after all those years. **

**Stefan and Elena got married and had Chase, who was a honeymoon baby, Elena was turned into a vampire like Stefan after the birth. **

**Damon and Bonnie got married a year after Stefan and Elena did, and three months after and had Emily. **

**As of right now Esme, Rosalie, and Alice are pregnant, thanks to me passing by a vampire who had the ability to make vampires fertile. **

**Jacob and Nessie got married three months after Bonnie and Damon got together.**

**Everything was great and perfect. We had no problems, although the Denails are giving me the cold shoulder for killing Tanya, but I don't mind. She got what she deserved. Kate's the only one whose okay with it, she saw it coming. She's just happy it was me and not the Volturi who did the job. She said Garrett's not that angry at me, when he met her he could see it coming as well. He was just surprised it didn't happen sooner.**

**As for Carmen and Eleazar, well as of now they hate me. They saw no reason for me to act so violently. At least that's how they put it. But truth in all I only really like Kate and Garrett. It just seemed like Carmen put up with me because technically we were family, while Eleazar did it for his interest in my power and for Carlilse's sake. Kate and Garrett liked me for me. I could be wrong, but I'm almost 100% sure I'm not. I'm not that worry about it either way.**

**Although Alice and I keep seeing Aro making plans to come and visit us, but then think better of it. He wants us to screw up first. He views us as a threat, even more now than before. I honestly don't care what he thinks as long as he keeps his distance away from my family.**

**Now that all the bad stuff is gone, for now, life is good. We're all happy. We got what we wanted, and more. **

**It's perfect. Even though we might get on each others nerves now and then, we still love each other.**

**For now and forever.  
><strong>

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
><strong>

**I MIGHT MAKE A SEQUEL, BUT I'M STILL NOT SURE.  
><strong>


End file.
